Surviving Z Day
by Sinlimitless
Summary: Z-Day finally appears and the world is in chaos. Can the people escape this madness? Or will they succumb to 'Them' and other threats? Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1: Character Introduction

_If I'm going to introduce my character, might as well make it into a first chapter. Enjoy! And I do apologize in advance for any bad English or spelling. This takes place in Japan._

_Form's below to join your OC in. Please do read the story first..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Character Introduction<strong>

"My name is Sinichi Hizaku, and if anyone who found this phone and hears this audio log, I may have already been..." He pause and hesitates for a moment before finishing. "One of them." He runs his hand through his black, short hair and rustles with it for a moment. The sky above him is still blue but way in the distance, black smokes rises up and chokes the clouds. Houses are on fire, cars are flipped and combusted, and several power lines are toppled over.

He takes a shaky breath and continues to speak through his phone, recording his voice. That's the only thing that makes him sane right now. Alone on the school rooftop with 'Them' banging at the door. He flinches as one of the knocks sounded louder than the others. His light brown eyes darts cautiously at the door's hinges and doorknob. Noticing that everything's fine, he takes in a deep breath and continues.

"I don't know how long I will last, and right now I'm on my second day." He stops, and his mind recalls the brutal murders he had witnessed. "I just can't forget the things that had happened yesterday." His voice was soft and almost regretful. "It happened all too quick! I couldn't even-!" His voice was quickening almost to a panic. He realizes this and stops abruptly. He breathes and calmed himself down. "Sorry..." He even wonders why he apologized in the first place.

"I still can't contact the police and the all the entrances are still crawling with 'Them'. The only thing I can do is watch the streets below from up here." He states. He chuckles and said, "My shirt is in ruin. There's blood on it, 'Their' blood." He laughs, having no idea why it was humorous.

"I feel like I'm going insane." He mutters almost inaudibly. "The time is 2:37 pm" He states as he noticed the time on the phone's screen. "That's all I got for today." He stops the recording and lets out a sigh.

"What the hell am I doing?" He questions himself and lays on the floor with his arms spread out. He chuckles again. "An average student, who goes to shooting galleries three times a week, falls into a mess and he doesn't even have a gun, no, a weapon!." He laughs louder now, almost hysterically. After a moment or so, he stops. "Hehe... I'm so pathetic... I can't even get up close to them." He confessed.

It's true; He's the best when it comes to sniper rifles in the shooting gallery but horrible at close range combat.

Suddenly, he hears the whirring of rotor blades coming from a distant helicopter. He quickly jumps to his feet and looks up into the air, searching for the chopper. Three, no, four choppers flew past, close to the rooftop.

"Hey! Down here! Down hereee!" He waves his arm frantically at the choppers. They had ignored him and continued on their course. "Damn it..." He strikes his fist down in anger and rejection. He pulls his phone out to record his audio log once again, but a certain uneasy crack from the door behind him made him turn.

After a moment of silence, the door busts open. 'They' start to pour in like the building was puking them out! Some of them stumbles to the ground leaving the rest to trample over each other. He runs to the edge and looks down at the asphalt below. More of 'Them' are below him, wandering about. He could never survive a fall like this. Even if he did, 'They' would simply eat him.

"Okay, Sinichi, don't panic." He turns to face back, only to find one of 'Them' barely missing to sink its teeth into him. It dived a little too far to the right and fell off behind him. It fell with a great thud and a gut wrenching crack. "What... the?" His eyes constricts with shock as he had just realized he was as close to Death as he had possible could have gotten. The rest of them are still far away, walking towards him ever so slowly.

_Don't panic! They are still far off. Think! Look around you!_

Sinichi looks around and notices a bent, badly connected pipe. He yanks it out, disconnecting it effortlessly.

_Right, long enough to swing it!_

He examines his weapon for a quick moment before stepping ahead.

_Okay, I know you're not THAT good with close quarters combat... But for god's sake don't get eaten!_

He orders his mind as if he was a General of war. One of 'Them' got into range and he swung it as hard as he could, down on its head with only pure fear to drive him and his actions.. It didn't retaliate or block, it simply took the blow and its skull was crushed into bits, popping out an eyeball and shooting out streams of blood. It fell dead instantaneously.

Sinichi, panting hard, looks at the bloodied spot of his pipe. He smirks and awaits for the next unlucky one.

_Okay, maybe close quarter combat isn't so hard at all..._

Within the next few half an hour or so, he had been running around, hitting them hard on the head. One pipe simply wasn't enough for all of them. His weapon broke in his hands but had had already made a path for himself and escaped out of the rooftop.

_I am not doing that again!_ His mind screams in agony and his heartbeat thundered in his ears.

He runs down the stairs, two steps at a time, and turns down a corridor. More of 'Them' were in front of him. He's trapped now.

_I can't get back up to the rooftop and I can't proceed! Is this... is this the end for me? _

He came to his conclusion.

He shuts his eyes and pulls out his phone. With a soft chuckle he turns on the voice recorder.

"Audio log number six, time 3:43 pm." He begins, "It looks like it's the end of the line for me. I'm trapped and have no other way to go. Nothing stands between me and 'Them', not a single weapon to be seen. Even if there was one, I can't use it well. Well, apart from a sniper rifle.

"I think lady luck has left me, like I left my friends to die..." He sighs. "This may be my last audio log. If anyone hears this, do remember me, Sinichi Hizaku..."

**Highschool of the Dead. Surviving Z-Day.**

* * *

><p><em>Will be accepting OC's! But don't expect me to write everyday or every week. I have other things to do and other stories to write.<em>

_The form is below! Fill it up if you want to join in my survival story! (If you want to.) NOOOOOO FRIGGIN SUPERPOWERS OR ESPER ABILITIES! This ain't no Toaru Majutsu no Index nor Toaru no Kagaku no Railgun! This is realistic shit! Well... not reeeally realistic. Harh._

* * *

><p>-Character Information-<p>

Name:

What does he/she preferred to be called. (Nickname):

Race:

Age: (12-20)

Height and Weight: (Separate with commas.)

Country:

His/her reason for being in Japan: (Applies to non Japanese characters.) (If there's no reason, you can simply delete this line.)

Occupation:

Appearance: (Realistically onegai! _Please._)

Casual Clothing: (If requesting for a change, do PM me. If not, he/she will reuse that costume set. Of course he/she will wash it off story.) (Vests/belts/pouches/bags are also acceptable, I mean *chuckles*, where do you put your ammo/bullets? You can request to have it obtained later in the story.)

Sleep Wear:

Personality:

Love interest:

Background Story: (What he/she was doing before the outbreak or life's BG story. Try to go a little into detail, not just simply 'Was in class studying.' or 'A student with carefree family.')

What he/she's good at:

What he/she's not good at:

Primary Weapon he/she's carrying:

Secondary Weapons he/she's carrying:

Tertiary Weapons: (These are basically equipments. Things the character holds like bombs or medic packs. You can leave this blank or simply request the character to obtain it later in the story.)

-Family Information-

Father's Name (Alive or Deceased):

Mother's Name (Alive or Deceased):

Guardian's Name (Alive or Deceased):

If he/she does not have a brother or a sister, simply delete that line.

Sister's Name (Alive or Deceased): (If you need to add more siblings, please do add in another line.)

Brother's Name (Alive or Deceased): (If you need to add more siblings, please do add in another line.)

-Others-

His/her reaction(s) to other OC's:

What does he/she think(s) about Sinichi Hizaku:

Anything else to add?:

* * *

><p><em>Next time on Surviving Z-Day!<em>

_"Gordon Freeman?"_

_"Let's get out of here."_

_"How did you know I was there?"_

_"I know and the car's running out of gas."_

_"Who's there?_"

_**Chapter 2: Escape**_


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

_Thank you for the OC's, here is the first OC. I do not go by who had sent in first. I apologize for any bad grammars or spelling mistakes. If you are not familiar with my other fictional works, 'XxX' simply means the passing of time. Enjoy! *bows* Do review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Escape<strong>

"This may be my last audio log. If anyone hears this, do remember me, Sinichi Hizaku..." He lets out a sigh and stops the recording.

_Clang!_

_Hm? What's that sound?_

_Clang! Clang!_

_It's... getting nearer._

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

_Metal slamming against metal? Ugh... it's ringing in my ears._

He did not expect there to be any survivors left in the school, he also did not expect gunshots and bullets ripping into the air after that, tearing 'Their' skulls, leaving only fragments and falling them dead. The hallway illuminates for split seconds as the guns continues to fire. Soon, they're all dead, nothing left to shoot at.

Sinichi forgot about 'Them' upstairs, still staggering about down the staircase. One of them dives at him, pushing him to the ground with violent force.

"Gyah!" He screamed and tries to push the head away, but it's harder than he had expected. It begins to snap its teeth at him, trying hard to get a bite out of him.

_Damn it!_ _Get off me!_

He punched its cheek only to find that it wasn't dazed by the attack. "Rarggh!" He screamed. A loud metallic swish and a stomach turning crack could be heard. All too suddenly, the struggle the 'Thing' had put up ceased. Sinichi pushes it away and noticed a crowbar, sticking out the back of its head.

"Gordon Freeman?" He questioned to himself.

"No, R.D" A voice responded almost with a laugh. He turns to look but notices a hand. His forearm is bruised, probably from a fight or a fall. "Let's get out of here."

Sinichi takes the hand and R.D pulls him up effortlessly. He then nods and taps his black cadet cap, as if saluting. Sinichi tries to read his expression but nothing could be read on his round face. The cap covers his eyes, making it unable to read. He retrieves his crowbar and places it in a triangular shaped bag behind him. He pulls out a gun from his shoulder holster rig and passes it to Sinichi.

"Do you know how to use it?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah." He answered hesitantly.

"Good, then let's go." He spun on the heels of his black work shoes and jogs ahead, with Sinichi following closely behind. He notices more clearly on the bag he's wearing. It's one of those tactical sling bag packs field officers use to hold their collapsible firearms. A '5.11'.

He takes out a H&K USP 9mm Compact Tactical, with a SureFire light attachment and begins to fire at the first few hordes of 'Them' to clear a path. R.D and Sinichi quickly made it to the end of the corridor, with a few flight of stairs left to reach the ground floor. R.D's black t-shirt already stained with blood. You could see that he's lean, with a little bit of muscles in his arm.

When they have reached the ground floor, what met their eyes, at the doorway of the shoe racks, was a red parked car. It was more like the car had reversed and crashed into it. Retrieving his black sports shoe from his undamaged shoe rack, he slips it on and proceeds to the crashed car. No one is to be seen inside or around the car.

"Should we take it?" Sinichi asked, patting the roof of the red car. A pretty 91 Red Honda Prelude SI, 2.0. The paint on the back bumper, scratched and ripped.

"Should we? Haha, this is mine." He pulls the door open and enters. "Get in." With a snicker, Sinichi opens the door and sits on the passenger seat. With both doors shut, he quickly starts the engine. Sinichi looks around, noticing that 'Them' all had already been shot dead minutes ago.

_This guy thinks ahead!_

After two unsuccessful start, the car finally splutters and whirs into life on the third, its engine roaring with energy. He releases the emergency brake, switches the gear from neutral to one and steps on the gas pedal. The car dislodges itself from the debris around and once the wheels touches the asphalt road, there was no turning back.

They finally escaped the school, with a loud screech and the roaring engine of the car.

XxX

Sinichi, looking out through the window to his left, began to wonder several things. He takes a deep breath and starts to question.

"How did you know I was there?" He began.

"First things first. What's your name? I already told you mine." He asked. Sinichi, taken aback, answered,

"Sinichi Hizaku."

"May I simply just call you Sin?"

"Yeah, sure I guess."

"Now back to your question." R.D turns the topic back around. A violent bump suddenly courses through the car as R.D drove down another one of 'Them'. "I saw you up on the rooftop, near the edge. That one 'Thing' nearly got you!" He laughed, amused.

"That's not funny! I nearly got killed!" Sinichi protested.

"But you're not dead right?" He knuckled him on the shoulder. "Don't be so tense." He smiles, but his eyes showed nothing, as the shadows hung heavily above them, thanks to his black cadet cap.

The car begins to slow as he digs into his black cargo pants that's hold up by his surplus military duty belt. He pulls out a toothpick, which he puts between his lips, and lets it hang there.

"You're a soldier?" Sinichi asked, curious by his military gears.

"No, I'm simply a martial artist."

"With guns?" He notices several more pistols, magazines and two collapsible batons on the pouches of his shoulder holster rig.

"I'm also part of an apprentice gunsmith."

"Uh-huh... interesting. How old are you? 19?"

"Nice guess."

The car starts to veer to the side as he turns the wheel. There had been a roadblock down the previous road, no way of getting through it.

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" He points to the gun Sinichi has been holding tightly. A Springfield Extreme Duty (XDM) 9mm with a SureFire tactical light. "I don't want you to blow my head off by accident or anything." The car turns again, with them leaning to the side, pulled by gravity.

"Yeah, I know how to use it." Sinichi reassures and releases the magazine. 10 rounds. They leaned back the opposite way, sitting straight now.

_Cool._

The car slowly comes to a stop with R.D alighting to see the view ahead. They're now in a different district with several flipped cars and motorbikes down the road. A bridge lay ahead in the distance, but it's blocked by the police and firefighters.

"We can't get through that." Sinichi states, half exiting the car.

"I know and the car's running out of gas."

Sinichi sat back in, followed by R.D.

"Then let's go get it." A plan. That's the plan.

XxX

"So... You are going to a martial arts competition right? In a few more months?" Sinichi repeats.

"That's right." He reconfirms. "That's why I'm here." He adds.

"And talk about a dangerous family. Your father, private military contractor; your mother, race shooter; and your brother a S.W.A.T officer and a boxer. Damn." Sinichi leans back, feeling something soft on the headrest.

_Hmm? What's this?_

He turns to look at it.

_A track jacket? White long sleeve with a navy blue torso. Probably R.D's._

He places it back where it belonged and turned back to face the front. A gas station, finally coming up ahead. The car turns and comes to a slow halt with neither of them saying anything for a moment.

"Right, I'll pump the gas, you get supplies." He leaves the car without saying anything. There wasn't any time to disapprove.

Sinichi exits the car and pulls out his pistol. There was enough light in the store of the gas station, so turning on the SureFire tactical light would be pointless. He carefully made his way into the store, feeling bad ass all of a sudden. He points the gun down the row of shelves, gradually turning left and right to scan the whole area.

The floor's in a mess with plastic bags, snack bars, papers and several packs of cigarettes lying around. He picks up a white plastic bag and begins to fill it with food. Taking account of the expiry date. Nothing seemed out of place or spoiled. Once the bag's full, he ties it up and places it on the counter to take it back later. He picks up another plastic bag and starts to fill it with beverages. The fridges were located at the end of the store.

_Creak_

"Who's there?" He drops the bag and turns quickly to the source of the noise, his gun pointing forward. The door to the storage slowly opens and the light floods in to reveal the darkened figure. He ironed down his sight only to find...

_A... Survivor?_...

**Highschool of the Dead. Surviving Z-Day.**

* * *

><p><em>How do you guys like the second chapter? The OC introduced in this is non other than <em>_Ren Daoang. I do hope you like how I portrayed your character. If you don't, you can PM me and I can make changes to it in the next chapter. This chapter actually took me quite awhile to do as I had to describe his gears slowly throughout the story. I usually dislike describing a character all at once as sometimes it feels like a mouthful..or a handful of information. Hope you enjoyed! Who is the next OC in line? Read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading!_

_Next time on Surviving Z-Day!_

_"I thought you were one of 'Them'."_

_"Look, we're finding a way out of this mess. Want to tag along?..."_

_"The hospital is called Māshī byōin. Heard of it?"_

_"Road's to dangerous. Let's go to the alley."_

_"Let's not cause too much ruckus."_

_"I don't know, I just sensed it."_

_"Can't believe I'm still doing this shit."_

_**Chapter 3: Obstacles to the Hospital**_


	3. Chapter 3: Obstacles to the Hospital

_There was an error where the link says it was outdated. That's why I re-published. Enjoy! Do review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Obstacles to the Hospital<strong>

_Creak..._

The creak finally stops as a shadowed figure emerges out from the storage room. Sinichi ironed down his sight, both eyes open with his finger trigger at the exits the room is a female survivor, about 14 years old.

_Huh? A survivor?_

Her long, light, blonde hair covering part of her face making it slightly obscure. Her green, emerald eyes darts around the store then backs at Sinichi.

"Are you okay?" He lowers his gun slightly. "Are you hurt?" He questions, walking up to her slowly. She reels back, hesitant about his presence. Sinichi notices this and lets out a sigh. He kneels down to pick up his fallen beverages then stuffing them back into the plastic bag. "You know, you gave me quite a fright." He said, trying to calm her down. "I thought you were one of 'Them'." He chuckles and ties the plastic bag tightly. "So what's your name?" He stands and swings the plastic bag backwards, letting it rest upon his shoulder.

"Na..." She mutters. "Nats-sume...H-Hitomi." She stammers.

"Natsume Hitomi?" Sinichi nods with confirmation. "My name is Sinichi Hizaku. Sin." He offers out a hand.

"T-Tomi." She said, not accepting it. Sinichi drops his hand and looks down in embarrassment. He notices something. Something that catches his attention.

"Woah! Those are some nice neon green converse you got there." He couldn't help but keep his excitement from escaping. There's scribbles on it, but he didn't mention it. The shoe itself is already cool.

"T-Thanks."

"Look, we're finding a way out of this mess. Want to tag along? I mean, your parents must be worried about you right?" Sinichi said, looking back up.

"They're dead."

_Wait.. They're dead?_

"R-Really? Sho-oooo-t... Sorry." He apologized

"Sin! Hurry up! They're coming!" Sinichi turns his head toward the exit, hearing R.D's voice.

"Hey, let's go." Sinichi jogs ahead towards the door. He suddenly realizes that she's hesitating. "What are you waiting for? This is no time to be thinking 'Should I go, or not.'. You should be thinking 'I better go because I DON'T want to get eaten!' He said, almost reading her mind. She nods and follows closely, soon exiting the store. Sinichi, already picked up the food and beverages, stores them in the trunk of the car and hurriedly sits in the passenger seat, with Tomi already in the backseat.

"My my, who do we have here?" R.D turns to look at her with a smile.

_How could someone feel comfortable like that? Your eyes are practically obscured by your hat!_

"Right, I heard a news report on the radio that a nearby hospital is being used as a safe zone. Let's get to that first."

"Right, no objections?" Sinichi turns to look back at Tomi. She shook her head. "Then let's go."

Turning on the engine, the car roars to life with a single attempt. 'They' are already approaching from several corners of the street, their lifeless moans filling up the air. R.D drives ahead, slamming them away and making his own path with the hood of the car. Several violent shocks made them bounce like Mexican jumping beans in their seats. When the road's clear, everyone heaves a sigh of relief.

XxX

Tomi, hugging her Tortoro bag in her arms, looks out through the window to her side.

"So what's your name kid?" R.D asks, staring at the road and occasionally looking back at the rear view mirror.

"Natsume Hitomi... Tomi." She answered.

"You can just call me R.D"

"Ar...dee?"

"Right."

"So where is this hospital?" Sinichi asks, looking around the street, noticing more of 'Them' wandering about aimlessly.

"The hospital is called Māshī byōin. Heard of it?" He pronounced the word as if he himself was from Japan.

"Māshī... No." He discontinued his pronunciation, shrugging it away. "How far is it?"

"Probably about... hours away." He answered. Sinichi took a good look at the sky above. He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. 5:34pm.

"It's going to get dark the moment we get there." Sinichi states, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"Let's just hope the hospital's safe."

"Yeah." Tomi mutters from the backseat. They heard her.

XxX

After what seemed to be like half an hour of driving, the car reaches to a stop.

"We can't proceed further. The road's blocked." R.D states, half alighting to see the view. Cars after cars jam the road ahead. The only way to proceed is to walk.

"Yeah, we have to go on foot." Sinichi exits the car and slams the door shut. He loads his pistol and cocks it, sending a bullet down to rest in the chamber. He half sprints toward one of the car and jumps on top of it.

"Ooh, more of 'Them' up ahead." He squints his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Tomi questions, alighting the car.

"Now? We just hope we don't die." He answers, and walks to the trunk of the car to retrieve the bag of food and beverages.

"That's not a good plan. Shall we cut through to the alleys or down this road, straight to the hospital?" Sinichi looks at them both. He's not a strategist, he's simply a scouter.

"Road's to dangerous. Let's go to the alley." Tomi suggested, pulling out her own pistol. A Colt. 45.

_Nice..._

"Right, let's go." R.D orders and jogs ahead, with Tomi in the centre and Sinichi at the back.

XxX

They quickly hugged the wall of the next corner, with R.D peeking down the alley to see if it's clear. The sky's turning a dark shade of orange and soon, the alley lights buzzed into life, illuminating the dim scenery.

"There's about three of them down here. We can't risk using our guns." R.D announced.

"Why?" Sinichi questioned, dumbfounded.

"We'll attract more of them. Don't you know they're attracted to sound?"

"... I had no idea." Sinichi whispers back.

"Hey... Where's Tomi?" They look around, unable to find her. A soft crash alerted them. Sounded like a body collapsing to the floor.

"Tomi!" He looks down the corner of that alley, seeing Tomi holding two, bloodied combat knives in her hands. "To...mi?" Sinichi raised an eyebrow, taken aback. Apparently, she had killed all three of 'Them' herself.

"Shall we go?" She asked, voice filled with innocence.

_Note to self. Don't piss her off._

They continue to run down several alleyways, occasionally cutting out into the street and back again into the alleys. Lots of 'Them' litter the tight corners of the dim and dirty alley. Sinichi couldn't fight them off as he himself, is not good at CQC. After noticing it, R.D hands him the crowbar which he had used earlier today in the school, telling him its more for protection than attacking. He nods firmly and accepts it, continuing on their progress to the hospital. They turn a sharp corner and suddenly landed themselves in a dead end, with nothing but a bolted door ahead. Sinichi walks to the bolt and slams his crowbar at it, sending chunks of chain to fly and scatter around his feet.

"Hmph, talk about rust."

Tomi's the first to enter, with R.D providing the light from his pistol. From what they can make out of this building, is that it is a gun shop. The front entrance had already been boarded up and there was a staircase to the right, leading to the second floor. Nothing much could be seen as it's dark. The floor's in a mess with fragments of glass scattering about the red carpeted floor. The gun shelves and showcases has been smashed open, leaving nothing behind but the debris of wood and dust. A soft creak could be heard up above, then it turned to the all familiar slow, staggering walk.

"Some thing's up there." Tomi points the gun up, following closely to the sound.

"Shall we kill it? We can camp here for the night. The place looks well boarded up." Sinichi said, turning on his pistol's light, then looking around with it.

"Let's not cause too much ruckus." R.D approves.

R.D's the first in the row, with Tomi following behind. Sinichi stayed back on the first floor, scavenging what he can. R.D walks up the staircase in a half crouch, his gun on his left and his collapsible police baton on his right. He keeps himself near the wall, breathing slowly and silently like a hunter. Tomi hugs the wall on the opposite end, raising her knife close to her. She keeps her grey hoodie tight as it would cause unnecessary noise due to the cloth rubbing against each other. Her grey skinny jeans gave her no problem. They're simply skinny jeans, what more could you say? R.D stops and gestured her to halt as well. Tomi sensed something was amiss. It's quiet, too quiet. Like a detection device going off in her brain, Tomi pulls R.D back, almost letting him roll down the stairs. One of 'Them', with a shaggy beard, dives out from the darkness and missed R.D. Tomi quickly heads in and drives her knife into its brain, killing it instantaneously. A soft moan and an abrupt convulse made her shriek. Was it truly dead? Yes it was.

"Bloody hell." She pats her chest to calm herself down.

"Thanks Tomi. If you hadn't pulled me back there. I would have been... How'd you know it was there, in the hiding?"

"I don't know, I just sensed it." Her answer's plain and full of mysteries, but it didn't matter. They're safe.

XxX

Using several flash lights Sinichi had found, he used some of it to light the room. In R.D and Tomi's bag, they had carried along the food and beverages from the gas station. They took their time eating and drinking, keeping the rest for tomorrow.

"Audio log number seven, time, 2:41 am. I'm alive, thanks to R.D." A soft snore could be heard. He's asleep. "I just can't believe it. I... I can't express how grateful I am to him."

"What are you doing?" Tomi questioned in the background. Sinichi taps the pause button and turns to her.

"Why are you not asleep?"

She didn't answer.

_Insomniac? Probably._

"I'm logging my audio logs."

"What would that help do?"

"Keeps me sane." Sinichi turns back to the phone and resumes. Tomi simply watches from behind and soon, walks back to her corner.

"We're heading to the hospital, if I somehow didn't make it, then you'll know where to go." He chuckles. "I think I have the strength now, with them around." There's a brief moment of silence. Deep, drowning silence that rings in their ears. "End of audio log." He abruptly finishes and rubs his forehead. "Can't believe I'm still doing this shit." He suddenly had the urge to throw his phone away, but he simply couldn't do it. He squeezes it in his grip and slowly puts it back into his pocket. He lays down and quietly falls asleep, until the next day...

**Highschool of the Dead. Surviving Z-Day.**

* * *

><p><em>How was that? I have a policy of needing to type around 1,500 or more words before publishing.<em>

_That's Natsume Hitomi for you! Tomi! Do tell me if you like your character like that, or if you want me to change it, do tell me._

_If there's something wrong with the story, or if something isn't clear to you, do tell me and I'll might explain it. Sometimes things written here are just pure made up at the last second. If it's rushed, do also tell me as I'll slow things down and explain things more in detail._

_What's in the next chapter? Well I can tell you this, no new OC will be introduced in the next chapter... or will it? More OC screen time next chapter! __I hope...__Do review.__ Thanks for reading!_

_Next time on Surviving Z-Day!_

_"Look what I found."_

_"This is... a clothes store."_

_"That should be the last one."_

_"Is he okay?"_

_"C4!"_

_"Look, get to the hospital!"_

_"Right, we'll see you there, don't be late."_

_**Chapter 4: Through the Buildings, Down the Street and to the Park**_


	4. Chapter 4: Through the Buildings

_The reason I am able to write so much is because, it's the holidays. This is my final week of my holidays and on the 9th of Monday, school re-opens. I won't be publishing much after that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and do review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Through the Buildings, Down the Street and to the Park<strong>

With the morning sun already high up in the air, Sinichi packs his things and turns to his phone for the first audio log of the day. He taps the record button and begins,

"Audio log number eight, time, 11:52 am. Right, we're about to leave for the hospital. We will probably meet up with several survivors along the way but aah... I'm no-"

"Will you cut that out?" R.D interrupts, glaring at him. His dark, brown eyes cutting deep into Sinichi's soul. "It's making me nervous." He cocks his USP and sheaths it. Sinichi lets out a sigh and stops the recording before stuffing it into his black, school, pants pocket. He examines his gun then ejects the magazine. He noticed that he had not fired a single round since he had received it. It didn't matter. Maybe today he will.

"Look what I found." Tomi descends from the staircase that lead to the second floor of the shop. In her hand is a Howa 1500 sniper rifle.

_Uwah! Is that for real?_

"Woah, hand that to me!" Sinichi orders, trying hard to keep his excitement from overflowing. He holsters his pistol, in a handgun holster he picked up, and gingerly takes the rifle. He looks through the Bushnell Elite 10x40mm Tactical scope, then clicks his tongue in annoyance. "The scope's cracked." He then proceeds to examine the Mk1 stock, noticing several scratches and cuts.

_This rifle must have gone through hell._

"Look, it's not even loaded." R.D taps the spot where a rifle's magazine's supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, but there were none upstairs." Tomi said apologetically.

"Nah, it's okay." Sinichi reassures. He grabs the strap and rings it over his shoulder, keeping the rifle safe on his back. "So how do we get out from here?"

"Through the balcony, on the second floor." Tomi points above.

"The street's probably crawling with 'Them'." R.D puts his black cadet cap on and adjusted it comfortably.

"There's a plank that connects this building to the next. Let's go to the next building first." She suggests, turning a half circle before ascending the stairs.

Indeed there is a plank that connects this building to the next. A plank wide enough to plant both feet. Tomi had already crossed to the other side, making sure the next building's safe. Sinichi and R.D crossed without any problems.

"This is... a clothes store." R.D announces, noticing several male and female mannequins in the nude. There's a door that leads to the staircase. The staircase probably leads to the main store below, meaning 'They' are around. Ahead of them is a small window. There's a plank that leads to the next building.

"Another one?" Sinichi mutters to no one in particular. Who designed these passageways must have used them to escape. Sinichi's the first to inspect the plank. Not wide enough to plant both feet. The distance's quite far, about twenty feet away to the next building.

"Looks like you'll have to plant one feet in front of the other." Sinichi turns back to tell them.

Looking closely, right below the plank, it's hold up by a tall fence. Looks like the centre of the plank won't be breaking any time soon. Sinichi squeezes through the small window and plants his right foot first. Satisfied that it's safe, he starts to cross. Slowly planting one foot in front of the other, he accidentally looks down.

"Auwah!" He shoots his gaze back forward as he noticed a lot of 'Them' right below him. Their eyes shot upwards with their mouth slightly opened. Their hair's in a mess both male and female; their clothes torn and ripped, revealing massive bite wounds and torn flesh; several limbs are hanging loosely by thin threads of sinew or muscles; and joints turned in odds and impossible positions.

_Eugh..._

The stench is unbearable. The mixed odour of rotting flesh and garbage from the alley is strong enough to make Sinighi gag and almost loose his breakfast. Quickly crossing the plank, he made it to the other side. He pulls out his pistol and looks around. He checks the corner and several wardrobes of the room. A messy bed lay in the centre, but that's not what caught his attention. What caught his attention was a huge lump underneath the bloodied blankets. Not having the guts to pull the blankets apart, he motions for the others to cross over.

After they had crossed the plank, they too noticed the lump under the blanket. R.D's the first to approach it. Before his hand could reach for it, the lump begins to wriggle and move. A groan exits the blanket and the figure sits up. It dives ahead but fell down to the floor, wrapping the blankets tighter around itself. R.D raises his foot and stomps it with his heel, crushing its head. A pool of blood slowly pours out from the blanket, unable to absorb it. Sinichi shudders at the sight then points to another exit. Same as before, a plank that leads to another building.

"That should be the last one." Tomi states, heading closer to the window. "Ahead is the park." She turns and points over her shoulder. "The hospital is still quite a ways from here." She points to a direction, away from the park. "It's there."

"Look like we have to take the longer route." Sinichi observed. He wipes the sweat off his forehead then nods. "Right, let's go."

With that said, they crossed the final plank that leads to the final building. The final building is a pub. They are up in the storage room with several bottle and cans of beers lying around in mess. There's no window, other than the one they just came from. The only way is to head on down to ground floor.

R.D opens the door with Tomi peering through the small opening. They are there, standing around dead.

_Bang! Bang!_

_Ratatatatata!_

Sound of guns echoing through the silence caught 'Their' attention. They stagger down the stairs and toward the sound.

"What the?" R.D questioned, unable to make out what had happened.

"Yeha! Take that you undead creeps!"

"Eat this!"

More gunfire cuts through the air, slowly fading with the voices.

"Coast is clear." Tomi said. R.D opens the door widely now and all three of them descended the staircase, two steps at a time. R.D hands Sinichi his crowbar after they had made it out of the pub. The street's crawling with 'Them' and with almost no space to manoeuvre through.

"Right, this is where we run." R.D states, taking out his second pistol. A Ruger SR9c with a black nitrite finish. Tomi takes out two Colt .45 and wields them tightly in her grip.

"Shall we go hunting?" Sinichi asks with a smirk, spinning the crowbar in his hand.

_Oh what the hell am I saying? I'm using a melee weapon for god's sake!_

R.D's the first to fire his pistols then followed by Tomi. Shooting while running, they head toward several noticeable trees and a tall clock in the distance. The park.

Sinichi, swinging his crowbar wildly, manages to kill two of 'Them'. He tries to take out one more, but this time, it catches the crowbar and proceeds to sink its teeth at him.

_Oh shit!_

Both falls to the floor with Sinichi holding it back with his crowbar. Quickly feeling for his gun, he pulls it out, points it at the side of its head and..

_Bang!_

The sound deafened him. Everything sounded drowned and distant. His heartbeat thunders in his ears and his breath sharp and clear to him. He sees R.D screaming, but he can't make out what he's saying. R.D turns and attempt to pull Sinichi back up, but one of 'Them' dives and lands on his back. R.D throws it to the ground without hesitation and stomps on its head. The sound of a helicopter could be heard. The rotor blades chopping through the air. Sinichi saw it. It flew straight toward a tall building in the distance. The hospital.

"Get up!" R.D yanks him by the collar of his shirt, then pulls him up. The sound returns, and he's back into reality.

"Is he okay?" Tomi yells over the sound of her own gun, firing loudly.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit..." Sinichi couldn't find the correct word to finish. "Winded." He answers as closely as possible.

"Let's go, the park's not too far from here." Both of them catches up to Tomi, who then cleared a path using as little ammo as possible. R.D's USP soon ran out of ammo. He tosses it at one of 'Them' which in return, groan menacingly at him. They run up the stairs the leads to the park. There's not a lot of 'Them' around. A military vehicle could be seen in the centre of the park. It's a humvee with an open trunk and several boxes piled around.

They run ahead to inspect closer and noticed several dead soldiers. Something was amiss and it caught Sinichi's attention.

"Hey, R.D. What kind of wound are these?" Sinichi reveals the wound to R.D, letting him examine closer with Tomi watching their surrounding closely.

"Bullet wounds."

"As I expected. They were not bitten to death."

"They were shot to death." R.D finishes. "Well, we still don't know what happened. Let's just take whatever we need and get out of here fast."

They take their ammo from the trunk of the humvee and reload their firearms. Sinichi manages to find two magazines for his sniper rifle and three magazines for his pistol. Each magazine, for the sniper rifle, holds five rounds.

"Here they come. Let's not get surrounded." R.D says.

"Hey... Do you hear something?" Tomi questions as there was a faint beeping sound emitting from somewhere. The beeps got faster with every passing second.

"C4!" R.D yells and they quickly scatter away from the humvee as fast as they could. A huge explosion occurs, sending the crates to fly up into the air and explode again into confetti of wood and splinters. A huge fire separates Sinichi from R.D and Tomi.

"Gah!" Sinichi feels something embedded in his shoulder. He feels it then yanks it out. To his surprise, it was a large piece of wood, about two centimetres long and about a centimetre wide.

"Sin, are you okay?" R.D yells over the roaring flames. "There were napalm canisters in those boxes!"

"I'm fine!" He shouts back through the crackling flames. "Look, get to the hospital!"

"What about you?" R.D counters, feeling the heat of the flames inching closer to him. "Don't tell me you're going to give up!"

"What? What makes you think that? I'll find my way to the hospital too! Don't die on me okay?" Sinichi orders. Sinichi could have sworn he heard R.D chuckle.

"We should be telling you that! Not the other way round!"

"R.D they are coming!" Tomi yells, pulling his shoulder rig strap.

"Right, we'll see you there, don't be late." R.D said with worry bleeding through.

There's no response. He had already left. Now they have to make their own way to the hospital...

**Highschool of the Dead. Surviving Z-Day.**

* * *

><p><em>Separation, never a good thing in an apocalypse. I'm such a sadistic bastard hehehehahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this. This chapter tells more about the buildings they crossed and very little conversation to be had. In the next chapter! We will look at how R.D and Tomi make their way to the hospital.<em>

_Fun facts: I had a toothpick in my mouth the whole time when I wrote this chapter. Do review and thanks for reading!_

_Next time on Surviving Z-Day!_

_"Tomi, can you take point?"_

_"Let's just hope _he_ is not related to that mess."_

_"How cruel."_

_"Oh no..."_

_"It can't be..."_

_**Chapter 5: Meet Up at the Hospital**_


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Up at the Hospital

_No new OC will be introduced in this chapter. Enjoy and do review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meet Up at the Hospital<strong>

With R.D pointing his flash light down the corridor, Tomi carefully walk her way down the empty, dark, silent hallway. Two doors on both side of her. They're closed. She gently rests her back on the wall to her left. She touches the door knob and twists it. Locked. She rests her back on the opposite wall. Did the same thing with the door on this end. Locked. R.D and Tomi heaves a sigh of relief, then continue down the hallway.

They're in an office building, on the second floor. Why? A bridge that connects to the next building is the only way of crossing the blocked street below. A gasoline truck had flipped on its side and bursts into flames, cutting off all the lanes on the road. They could still see 'Them' burning below, soon falling to their deaths with their flesh roasted and toasted. Their moans never reaching the glass panels of the office.

R.D trips but quickly picks himself back up and continues to run. What's driving them forward? The promise to meet _him_ at the hospital, alive. Tomi comes to a complete halt after coming to a new, unexplored office corridor. Tomi senses it. A strong presence lurking around the corridor. R.D turns to it and points the light ahead. Indeed about seven of them, wandering around lifelessly and aimlessly. Rolled up eyes, wide jaw distances and torn, bloodied clothing. Office clothing to be precise. R.D, gripping his collapsible baton tightly in his right hand, swings at its head full force breaking its skull. A loud crack alerts them of their presence. R.D hands Tomi the flash light and orders her to keep it steady. With his left hand free, he takes out another collapsible baton. Now armed with a baton on both hands, he takes 'Them' out without any struggle. He was about to be overwhelmed once but he quickly reversed the situation with a good kick to back them off.

R.D's left sweating and panting heavily over the corpses of the now, permanent dead.

"Tomi, can you take point?" R.D asks, wondering if she could take the lead. She nods, never saying anything. Her senses for sensing danger is rather extraordinary and a life saver. They slowly begin to wonder how Sinichi Hizaku is doing.

XxX

Sinichi Hizaku, sitting tiredly on a pile of bricks, lets out a sigh and cocks his pistol. That's the third magazine he has to use today. He has two more pistol magazines and a yet-to-be-used sniper rifle on his back. He's not getting any luck on his side. 'They' never seem to drop in numbers, instead, he wonders why the hell there's been more of them. Is there an infinite spawn point somewhere in the district? He can no longer count how many detours he had to make to get to the here. Now he has to throw all those thoughts away and continue to press forward. Why? He has promised to meet them at the hospital, alive. With a shake of his head, he feels for his phone. He stops.

"No, now is not the time for that..." He pulls back on his attempt. He stands and stretches before continuing down through the abandoned building complex. The walls cracked, there's no windows, no furniture, no anything.. Only the bare, empty space fills the hall, with pillars in the middle of the room to hold the ceiling together. Rebars could be seen jutting out from the concrete pillar. One, however, seemed to be loose. Really loose. Sinichi holds it, pulling it out from the pillar without effort.

_Hm? A concrete rebar?_

He wonders heavily and examines it. A soft shuffle from a nearby doorway stops his action. What appears in sight is a construction worker, still in his yellow helmet, yellow vest, blue jeans and yellow rubber boots. He has no clothes underneath his vest, just a gaping gut and intestines, hanging out loosely. Sinichi couldn't help but gag at the sight. He turns away for a moment to breath. Hearing it coming closer, Sinichi raises his gun. Not noticing how close it was, it swipes the gun away, letting it slide away from Sinichi.

_Geh? Shit! My gun!_

Backing away slowly, he raises the concrete rebar shakily. Still feeling the effects of wanting to vomit, he quickly swings his weapon down on its head. The concrete shatters upon contact with the helmet, however, it is unharmed. In a quick motion, Sinichi shuts his eyes and drives the end of the rebar into its face, feeling its cold blood squirting on his bloodied white school shirt. He falls to his knees, suddenly worn out and tired.

_Phew..._

He wipes the sweat off his forehead, noticing it to be blood. The corpse's blood. Sinichi crawls to his gun, picks it up then holsters it in the gun holster he has taken from the gun shop hours ago. He dislodges the rebar from the corpse's head then weighs it in his hand. If only he had not lost the crowbar in the explosion, things might have been a little different. Just a little.

He walks to the door which the now dead had taken to walk in. Two more 'Them' could be seen walking down the corridor, toward Sinichi. They must have heard the commotion that had happened. It didn't really matter, they're going to die, just like everything else. He takes two steps forward, confidently, then swings hard on the face of the first worker. Its head reels back then rips apart from its neck. A loud, gut wrenching crack made Sinichi squirm for a brief second.

He then skips ahead to the final worker and drives the end of the rebar into its eye. Though he was aiming for its forehead, it's close enough. The corridor is clear. The lack of windows made it easy for him to scan the rooms.

What he sees are simply grey concrete walls. The sunlight spills in from his right. He can see the street below and an office complex not too far from here. Smoke rises up from an obscured road near the office complex. Something must have blown up and caused it. He throws the thought away, not wanting to delve deeper into it. He's not over there, he's right here, so there's no point in assessing it.

He walks ahead, realizing that he has not spotted any more of 'Them' anywhere. He turns a right at the next corner and descends the stairs to the ground floor. He sees several heavy vehicles and, the usual, more of 'Them'. It's a mix between construction workers and people with black suits and expensive watches. Those people radiate an aura of wealth and power. Sinichi wonders who they were before the outbreak happened. Gripping the rebar tightly in his hand, he has to go through another wave of 'Them'.

XxX

R.D and Tomi finally clears the final office hall. Up ahead, they see a sky-bridge that leads to the next building. They run across it, occasionally looking at the street below. It's a mess.

In the distance, they see an abandoned building, it begins to shatter and break, slowly crumbling down and bringing up a big cloud of brown, thick smoke.

"Woah!" R.D stops to see. Tomi tugs on his shoulder holster rig.

"Hurry!" She exclaims. R.D nods and follow closely behind her, finally crossing to the next building. "The hospital is just on the other side of this building."

"Let's just hope _he_ is not related to that mess." R.D says with worry. They run to the stairs, only to see more dead military soldiers. Three of them, laying in their own pool of blood. The wound's the same. Bullet wounds, just like the ones in the park. There's nothing left. No firearms, no ammo, not even a round. Someone killed them on purpose just to take away their firearms.

"How cruel." Tomi mutters as she exits the stairway. The sun spills into the dim area the moment she opens the door. They lift their hands to block out the light from the sun. They could see the hospital.

"Oh no..." R.D slowly lowers his hand, petrified at the scene he's seeing.

"It can't be..." Tomi's hands begins to tremble, still unable to grasp at what they are looking at.

XxX

The thick cloud of smoke begins to slowly dissipate, but it would probably take about a day for it to clear. In the thick smoke, a roaring engine of a motorbike could be heard. Sinichi flies through the air and escapes the dust. His motorbike, a Kawasaki ZZ-R1200, comes to a screeching halt as he skids into a half turn to look at the destruction. He heaves a sigh of relief as not a single one of 'Them' made it out alive. He switches the gear with a step of his foot, then leaves the scene for the hospital.

What had actually happened? He leaves a brick in the accelerator of each heavy machinery he sees. He leads 'Them' all under the building, leaves, then removes the emergency break for all of the vehicles. The vehicles crash into the support pillars of the building, making it unable to hold the weight of the entire structure. He leaves with the Kawasaki and let gravity do the work.

He's quite surprised to notice that the key's still in the ignition of the bike. It's like God had left everything for him. What fortune! The bike was probably from one of the wealthy, suited man he had seen. He cheers merrily and rides with the wind on his face. He veers left and right, dodging 'Them' with precise and skill. The bike's heavy, but he's used to it. He used to ride in the countryside with his friends on summer holidays. Occasionally getting caught by the police and given stern warnings. Now, his friends are gone, abandoned and left for dead. He narrows his eyes and concentrates on the road.

_I won't let that happen any more. I won't leave my friends for dead._

XxX

Tomi and R.D turns to the roaring sound of a bike. They spot Sinichi from a distance, dirty, bloodied and tired. He comes to a slow halt in front of them, shaking his arms to let his blood flow through.

"You made it." R.D's voice did not sound cheerful. They could see Sinichi looking up at the hospital.

"Oooh... shit." He voices out. Tomi simply shakes her head dejectedly. "This can't be happening." Sinichi alights the bike, never leaving his sight on the hospital. He didn't bother to park the bike. He lets it fall on its side, scratched and dented.

The hospital's abandoned. No sign of life and not even a single spot of light. 'They' are on every floor, some falling off the edge of the roof and to their death. The parking lot's crawling with them and so is the front entrance.

The sound of gun shots fill the air. The heavy rattle of machine guns and the loud, almost deafening sound of shotgun blasts.

"Someone is still alive!" R.D exclaims. The sound came from the back of the hospital, the place where they park their ambulances. "Hurry!"

They take the longer, but safer route to the back of the hospital. They stop after spotting several dead military soldiers, just killed minutes ago. The afternoon ends with the question that now followed, the obscure and terrible question: Who had killed these soldiers and the soldiers they had seen throughout their journey?

The sound of a loaded shotgun clicks behind them. A chuckle could be heard.

"Hello." A stretched greeting runs their blood cold.

**Highschool of the dead. Surviving Z Day.**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took three different tries:<em>

_One of the tries actually showed Sinichi mentally breaking down after seeing a family picture of the first construction worker he had killed._

_The other try puts R.D and Tomi against a huge zombie after crossing the sky-bridge._

_The last one shows Sinichi on the Kawasaki with a controlled remote detonater._

_The reason why they didn't go through was because on how complex it would be later in the story, or for obvious reasons._

_Fun fact: I had a nightmare recently where I am literally in my own story._

_A new OC will be introduced in the next chapter! Who will it be? Will it be a he, or a she? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!_

__Next time on Surviving Z-Day!__

__"Look what we got eh."__

__"SHUT UP!"__

__"Let you GO? I don't FUCKING think so!"__

__"Evacuation on the rooftop."__

__"There's not much luck."__

__"We got company!"__

__**Chapter 6: Radio Room**__


	6. Chapter 6: Radio Room

_I do apologize if this chapter is not up to your standards, but please do enjoy! School is destroying my sense of creativity!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Radio Room<strong>

"Hello." A stretched greeting runs their blood cold. "Turn." The man orders. All three of them turns slowly to see two men. The one closest to R.D holds a shotgun with the barrel pointed at his face. His hair is brown and dishevelled and you can see the lack of sleep in his black, bloodshot eyes. He smiles toothily at them, then starts to laugh almost hysterically. His teeth has weeks of coffee stains. He immediately stops then straightened his posture.

"Look what we got eh." He turns briefly to his friend then back at them. "Those are some nice guns there son." He leans forward closer to R.D's face. His breath reeks of beers and a strong stench of cigarettes. He pulls back and smiles almost enthusiastically. "Now," He begins. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't take your guns away." He pauses. "Kid." He finishes, almost mockingly.

"Hey boss, look behind us." His partner turns and points to a single, lonely, one of 'Them'. It shambles aimlessly with its tie hanging loosely around its bloodied, ripped neck. The man with the shotgun smiles almost gleefully. He turns back at them, smirking confidently, while tightening his grip around his shotgun. "Let's have you," He chuckles then walks toward Tomi. "Shoot at its head with _your _Colt .45." She looks at him with a blank expression. "Can ya?" The man leans closer to her, his voice almost turning into a whisper.

Tomi pushes him aside and pulls out her pistol.

"Wait." The man holds the barrel of the gun without looking at it, stopping her. "You are only given once chance. If you miss," He releases his grip from the pistol. "We'll take your guns and we'll..." He laughs murderously and cocks his shotgun, discarding a single, unused shell.

"Got it." Tomi responds unemotionally.

"Tomi! No you-"

"SHUT UP!" The man presses the barrel against R.D's chest, threatening him. R.D clicks his tongue in annoyance and rolls his eyes with frustration. Tomi, without looking at the commotion behind her, concentrates on her target. It's about 50 feet away from her, shambling around aimlessly. Occasionally getting further from her, then back closer again.

The man kicks R.D down to the floor, pointing the end of his shotgun threateningly. His eyes showed 'No fucking around'. Before he could speak it out, a loud shot rings into the air. Everything went silent. You could hear the gun shot echoing into the soundless surrounding. It fades, leaving heartbeats to thunder in their own ears. Tomi lowers her gun, the same time her target falls to the ground.

_She... Killed it? That's not possible! Is she even 14-fucking-years old? _The man is unsure.

R.D helps himself to his feet as the man with the shotgun seemed dazed and quite far away in his thoughts. His partner never veer his gaze away from R.D.

"There, she killed it. Will you let us go now?" Sinichi said, cutting him from his thoughts. The man's face slowly contorts with anger. He raises his shotgun and pulls the trigger. R.D manages to roll away. Chunks of asphalt shoots up into the air as the pellets hit the ground hard.

"Let you GO? I don't FUCKING think so! We're going to take your guns and _your_ life any ways!" The man laughs hysterically, pumping his shotgun for another round of fun.

"Run!" Sinichi yells and points to the back entrance of the abandoned hospital. The man fires again, but missed, hitting the wall beside Tomi.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Get them you stupid shit!" The man slams the back end of his shotgun against his partner's back. His partner unwillingly chases them into the building, unsure of who to kill first.

XxX

The dark hallway has once been lively and full of patients but now, it's empty, bloodied and dead. The lights are out and there's no sign of 'Them' wandering about. R.D walks ahead, ejecting his empty magazine. He feels for more, but notices he has run out. He curses under his breath then turns to Sinichi. Sinichi answered even before he had asked. R.D slams his fist against the wall to his right, almost cracking it.

"Great, we're all out." He states. Tomi too had ran out of ammo. Getting here was harder than they had expected.

"Look at this." Tomi calls out to them. Her flash light's pointed to the wall. Writings written with blood paints the wall. She traces the writings with her light.

"Evacuation on the rooftop." Sinichi translates it since it's written in Japanese. "Oh that's right! There's a radio room on the rooftop! It's used for communicating with helicopters!"

"Are we able to evacuate using that?" R.D turns to him, determined.

"It's worth the shot. Let's go." They make a run to the emergency staircase. Running up all the way to the rooftop, R.D slams the door open, revealing a wide open space with several pipes, shafts and antennas. The sky's black with little to no stars to light the night. Bright lights are all around them. White, blue, green and red. The door shuts itself behind them.

"There it is." Sinichi points to a small room. The light's are on and there's someone inside. They hug the wall and listen intently to the voice. A female voice.

"Hello? Are there still any evacuating choppers? Hello?" There's a slight pause. She curse under her breath then changes the frequency. "Hello, is there anyone on the other end of this frequency?" She calls out. Nothing but static. She waits for a moment before changing the frequency again. R.D opens the door, causing her to flinch. She turns to them, taking out a miniature chainsaw without warning. She's about to force her weapon alive before realizing they were only survivors.

"Ara? Survivors?" She lowers her chainsaw before gingerly placing it back on the tabletop. "If you're looking for a chopper," She shakes her head with dismay. "There's not much luck."

"Are you serious?" Sinichi takes a step in distraught. The girl holds her katana on her back firmly and with another hand outstretched to stop him.

"Take one more step and I'll cut you." Her voice sounds anxious and nervous. Her bright, reddish-brown eyes watches him closely. He didn't heed her warning. He walks to the radio and changes the frequency.

"Do you know how to work that thing?" R.D question curiously.

"I have no idea." He fiddles aimlessly with the dial and pressed several buttons that looks like it might do something. A voice suddenly calls out, but then disappears as quickly as it was heard. R.D pushes Sinichi away then turns the knob back a little.

"If anyone is in need of evacuation, please send us a respond." The voice was distorted and filled with noise, but it's still clear and understandable. They have never felt so relieved. There's still hope for them. R.D grabs the microphone and pushes the switch to respond.

"Hello?" He greets.

"Wha-? Hello? Hello? Is that really a survivor?" The voice on the other end sounded shocked.

"Yes, there's four of us and we are in need of evacuation!" He states, looking back at the newly met girl.

"Right! We'll be there in about ten minutes. Just hold on until we get there." The voice reassures them.

"Look at this!" Tomi opens a locker filled with guns and ammunition.

"We got company!" The girl exclaims. The door which they had taken to get here bursts off its hinges. They have arrived in numbers, staggering toward the room they're in. Not only that, other passageways and doors bursts open as if a bomb had been lit off. They're swarming in now.

_This feels like a classic scene where the hero has to gear up and arm himself to the teeth!_R.D thought after running his hand down the shotgun's barrel. He throws himself into the role, everyone did.

Each and everyone loads up their weapon, the girl didn't. She whirs her chainsaw to life and swings her black, shoulder length hair behind her.

"Cover me." She orders, hoping they would do their job well. She's not too sure in trusting them, giving them an order such as protecting her back. But she has to, or else they couldn't get out of this mess. She drags her chainsaw down diagonally across the body of the nearest walker, sending thick blood to gush out of the wound. It didn't scream, it didn't squeal. It simply falls dead to the floor, occasionally convulsing as its brain's still working. She steps on it hard, shattering it like a piece of cockroach. Her shoelaces looks like it has been drowned in blood, but it's simply designed like that. Red. Her red midrift that spells 'IMA KILLER' sways as she swings her chainsaw to fend them off. Something grabs her from behind. She struggles to break free but she knows it's useless. It's teeth are about to sink into her neck but a loud shot rings out into the still night. Tomi lowers her gun for a moment, looking at the damage she has done. She lets a thin smile stretch across her lips. The girl's safe.

She touches her neck, feeling for anything unusual. Everything's fine.

"ETA five minutes!" The pilot on the radio announces. They continue to fight, holding them off for as long as they can. The girl's chainsaw suddenly stops. It jams, thanks to the chunk of meat and flesh it has collected. The gears are stuffed and its useless to even try to clear it. She throws it away and takes out her twin katanas. It shines in the light that surrounds her. She focuses on her target, then darts away, killing them efficiently. R.D fires at them with his shot gun, literally blowing them with every pull of the trigger. They're not dead, they're simply downed. Some weren't lucky enough and got the pellets to drive into their skulls, killing them. Sinichi snipes them from afar. The bullets tear through their flesh like hot knife cutting through butter. It penetrates, taking out several ones behind them too. He pulls the scope away and throws it, grumbling how useless it is since it's cracked. Tomi fires continuously and alternatively with two of her Colt .45.

The sound of the chopper is nearby. They hear it before they could see it. It hovers a little away from the building and the pilot calls out to them through the chopper's speakers.

"Get on board hurry!" The pilot orders.

"The chopper's here! Let's go!" R.D kicks one of 'Them' then fires his shotgun clearing a way to the heliport. They run, shooting any one of 'Them' that comes close. They run up the steps to the heliport then, a loud hiss catches their attention. It flies over their heads and into the helicopter. Their world slowly crumbles and turns as a massive bright light blinds them. They could feel it, the staggering brightness that forces them to loose their sense of balance. They could feel the force of a strange, hot wind blowing them off their feet. They collapse to the floor, but quickly got back to their feet. What they see in front of them is a sight they will never forget...

* * *

><p><em>How do you like that? If you guys know who the girl is, then good for you! I will be writing more about her in the next chapter, dur! What had happened? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!<em>

___Next time on Surviving Z-Day!___

_"Wuh... What the fuck?"_

_"It's a flash grenade..."_

_"Sinichi! You're... You're stronger than you think!"_

_"Nice to have you on our team Aka."_

_"Oh, you guys are all going to die."_

_"R.D!"_

_**Chapter 7: The Quarrel, The Fire & The Fight**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Quarrel, The Fire And

_These past few days, everything I write feels messed up and not up to standard. I find myself having a hard time trying to describe a single thing, for eg, a person or a simple explosion. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have noticed, I have put 'Next time on Surviving Z Day.' On chapters that I have published, except for the recently published. Feel free to take a quick look, nothing extraordinary._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Quarrel, The Fire &amp; The Fight<strong>

The helicopter spins in violent circles as the tail tries to keep up with what had happened. It's bent and out of shape, unable to control the whole helicopter in place. The pilot screams as flames lick against his elbow pads, melting it. He unbuckled his seat belt and rushes to the back, but the swerve of the helicopter made it tough. He hits the side hard and without any second to realize the pain, he's tossed in the opposite direction like a rag doll. He slides out through the side of the helicopter but the fall isn't right. If he lets go, he's sure to fall straight down to the street below. His grip loosens as gravity starts to drag him down. He lets out a scream but he was immediately cut off as the helicopter smashes into the side of the building, shattering every bone in his body like twigs.

The ground rumbles and shakes causing the survivors to stagger.

"The helicopter crashed?" R.D's voice is almost a whisper as he tries to process the horror before him.

"Wuh... What the fuck?" Sinichi takes a step to the edge to see the damage. The helicopter has indeed crashed, making a deep hole in the side of the hospital. It's a nightmare. They're stuck on the roof with no escape. All paths are blocked and they are left with only a few rounds in their firearms. The girl takes a step forward and reveals a cylindrical object from her red trimmed, knee length black ruffle skirt.

"This won't work all the time, but let's just hope it does." She pulls the pin and tosses it in the crowd. "Everyone, cover your eyes and ears!" She orders. Everyone follows. The object explodes and pops several inches into the air. Everyone opens their eyes and feels a slight ring in their ears.

"It's a flash grenade, hurry, follow me!" The girl screams. Everyone follow closely behind here. She shoves them away with her elbows. Everyone seems to be stunned and confused by what had just happened. They don't seem to react to her at all. They simply stumble away as she pushes them. They make their way to the emergency staircase and bar the door shut. Everyone's exhausted. They take their time to catch their breath.

"How... What... did you do?" Sinichi asks in mid breaths.

"It's a flash grenade. It sends a loud ring in their ears and a bright flash in their eyes, but since they only react to sound..." She stops to take a breath.

"That's really... smart of you." R.D pushes himself off the wall to stretch. The girl looks away, blushed from the compliment.

"What do we do now?" Tomi questions after she had listened through the door.

"We need to get out of here. The man who destroyed that helicopter is still in this building. There's no telling what he's about to do next." R.D informs.

"We should just kill him and save us all the trouble." Sinichi states trough gritted teeth. That's the first time anyone had heard him talk like that; dark and vicious

"Sinichi, I know you're angry, but-"

"Of course I'm angry! What the hell got you guys so chipper?" He interrupts, patience wearing out. "That was our only hope in escaping!"

"There might be mo-"

"_Might_," He cuts again. "What if there isn't. I don't want to die here, I want to see my family again!"

_Slap!_

Sinichi reels back in shock, his thoughts spinning with confusion. His back touches the wall, its cold, but it takes too long for him to register. His left cheek's burning red, he could see it in his mind. He touches it, sending a sharp pain in response. He twitches then looks at Tomi. She stares back with a hint of disgust.

"Tomi..."

"Sinichi! You're... You're stronger than you think! All of this crying... It's not like you! Our helicopter had just crashed, it's over, you need to suck it up and deal with it!" Tomi yells, her voice echoing down the stairs and reverberates around the walls. "You're..." She stops, unable to find the right words to finish it. "You need to be more braver damn it!" She finishes inches away from his face. Sinichi heaves a sigh and pushes her face away.

_How annoying... But she's right. What's wrong with me?_

"Sorry. I apologize for my childishness and pessimistic attitude." He bows slightly and apologizes. R.D laughs heartily and pats Tomi on the head.

"Hrm? Why did you do that?" Tomi asks curiously.

"I don't know why I do it," He smiles warmly. "It just makes me feel better."

Without warning, the door slams and knocks violently.

"That's our queue, let's get out of here." The girl says.

"By the way," R.D asks as they descend the stairs, two steps at a time. "We didn't have the time to ask you your name."

"I-It's Akane Akatsuki but you can just call me Aka." She answers nervously and nearly miss a step.

"Nice to have you on our team Aka." R.D salutes with his black cadet cap. With that, they have bonded quite well.

XxX

They finally made it to the ground floor. The only thing left is to open the door and get an escape vehicle, probably an ambulance. The moment Aka opens the door, thick black smoke rushes in, followed by the intense heat that comes from the fire in the lobby.

"Kya!" She screams and lifts her hand to cover her face.

"Get down and don't breath in the smoke!" R.D orders and lands hard on his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Sinichi screams over the sound of the roaring flames.

"The lobby, it's on fire!" Tomi also screams, trying hard to hear her own voice.

"You don't say!" Aka retorts comically. They crawl out to the open, eyes almost blinded by the bright orange glow the fire casts around them. Something explodes in the distance shaking the whole building. They get up and run in a half crouch. They have to hurry.

Bullets ricochet off the walls and floor as someone fires at them from the thick black smoke. A bullet manages to scrape R.D's shoulder. Sinichi however isn't so lucky. A bullet manages to hit him in the calf giving him a pain similar to that of a cramp, only worse. He falls to the floor with rubble slamming hard on his face and chest. He lets out a scream and grabs onto his bleeding leg.

"Arghh it hurts! What the hell? ARRRGGGHH!" He has never experienced pain as agonizing as this. His pupils constricts with terror and torture.

The man reveals himself from the black smoke, his face protected with a gas mask.

"You!" R.D recognizes him immediately. His hair, his clothes and the way he walks. He's the shotgun waving maniac.

"A spectacular boom right?" He speaks through his mask, his voice clear and audible. If he wasn't wearing it, everyone could see how madly he grinned over his own work.

"You blew up our escape helicopter? Why would you do that?" Aka screams furiously at him.

"Girls! Get to the ambulance and get a stretcher." R.D orders. "Get Sinichi out of here. Make sure the wound is treated."

"I have band-aids, let's use that." Tomi suggests.

"Band-aids? That's not going to help!" Aka counters.

"Yes they will! Band-aids can heal any injury!"

They continue to bicker as they run to the back entrance where the ambulances are parked.

"Oh, you guys are all going to die." He digs into his pocket and reveals a detonator. The bright fire around them makes it easier for R.D and Sinichi to see. "No one is going to escape."

Without warning, a loud shot rings out. The maniacal man screams and drops the detonator. He clutches onto his arm, feeling the bullet lodged deep into his tendon. He curses and dives for the detonator. R.D manages to reach him in time and slams his black work boot into the side of the man's face. He rolls away and clutches the side of his face in pain. He yanks the mask away and throws it at R.D in an attempt to distract him. It didn't do a think. He didn't flinch nor move away from the object.

"R.D! We got the stretcher!" R.D turns and orders them to be careful.

Sinichi pulls the bolt of his sniper rifle, ejecting a used rifle bullet. Thanks to him, he has just saved everyone from being buried alive in rubble and concrete. R.D cracks his knuckles and preps himself. He feeling confident under the burning environment. He's sweating, but it feels good. The maniac rotates his shoulders and also prepares himself. Now it's a man's fight

They watch each other closely, strafing in a circle. The maniac moves in first, and throws a punch straight for R.D's face. He redirects the attack with his left hand and counters with a punch. The maniac twists on the heels of his feet avoiding the attack. They jump back but R.D quickly returns with a high kick. The man lowers his head, guarding his throat and eyes, letting the attack hit the hardest part of his cranium. R.D takes as step back, watching the man stagger for a split second. The man goes for another punch but R.D effortlessly seizes it the moment the punch misses. He pins it between his arm and drives his fist up the man's chin. Still pinned, R.D slaps him with the back of his hand and punches him in the ribs. The man couldn't even scream. He's winded and in pain. Still in R.D's grip, he lifts his knee and hits the man's elbow, dislocating it. R.D takes in a deep breath, being careful not to breath in the toxic air, and brings his arm over his shoulder, flipping him on his back.

"Guraa!" The man howls agonizingly. R.D finishes him off with a hard punch to the side of his face, knocking him out.

"There we go." He dusts his hands off satisfyingly. "Now back to the others." He jogs toward the back entrance.

"N..No," The man wheezes out. R.D immediately turns to sound of his voice. "You ain't going back." In his hand is the detonator.

_No way!_

The man grins madly and pushes the button. A beep tunes out followed by a huge explosion.

XxX

"R.D!" Tomi cries out with horror.

"What happened?" Sinichi attempts to sit up but the pain forces him to stay in place. "R.D? What happened to him?"

"No way! He should have escaped!"

"R.D!" Everyone calls out in unison.

Seconds later, part of the building collapses, blinding them with particles of dirt and concrete. Their strength drained out completely, their mind filled with shock.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god! What happened? Find out in the next chapter! Sinichi won't be doing much in the next chapter as he is incapacitated. Thank your for reading! If you have sneezed while reading this chapter, bless yoouuu... Peace off! (I won't be doing that anymore.. haha! Copyright goes to TobyTurner!)<em>


	8. Chapter 8: Rubble Trouble

_Readers wha-? What are you doing sitting so close to the monitor slash screen slash laptop? That's not good for your eyes, and if you're reading this in a safe distance, I applaud you! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Rubble Trouble<strong>

The wind whistles by their ears as they stare at the partially collapsed building. Tomi steps forward, her legs like jelly. She falls to her knees and starts to dig. She knows that R.D is still alive, barely breathing, but still conscious. Her fingers starts to bleed as she continues to dig feverishly.

_Please be okay, please be okay!_ The words repeats in her mind over and over in unison with her actions. Aka steps in and assists her. She knows she had just met these people, but leaving them in this distressed state could just make her insane. They help each other by picking up the larger pieces of concrete that blocks the bigger holes. They see something, or someone barely in the darkness. It's laying flat down on it's belly.

_Hm? Is that him?_ Tomi attempts to squeeze through the hole, barely making it through. She has to prone to proceed further. Taking out her flash light, she points it to the figure. It's the maniac. He has a huge hole in the back of his head; a slab of concrete must have hit him hard in the back of his head. His skin is charred from the heat of the explosion and a gas mask, melted, lay beside him. R.D's not here.

_Where could he be?_ Tomi scans the darkness with her flash light.

"See anything?" Aka asks, peering through the hole. She can't fit through it.

"No." She replies. She crawls forward after seeing a gap in between several collapsed pillars. She squeezes through and made it to the other side of the collapsed section. She's back in the hospital lobby, but everything here has changed due to the shock of the explosion. The fires are dying and everything's blackened with soot and dust. Pillars shattered, potted plants burned, papers turned to ashes. It's like being in a huge crematorium.

"R.D!" She calls out. A moan returns from the shadows.

_They're here._

A light in the other end of the lobby shines from an unknown source. Their shadows could be seen plastered on the wall as they slowly make their way toward Tomi. They're still in the distance, so it's not a threat, not yet at least.

"Tomi?" R.D approaches from the side, a little fazed from the impact of the explosion. His head is bleeding and it looks like he has a concussion. He sways as he takes a step. His vision blurs and sharpens continuously, unable to make out the figure in front of him.

"R.D! You're alive!" Tomi exclaims. All R.D could see is her mouth, opening and closing, but the words don't seem to reach him. He could hear his breath, sharp and shallow, in his ears. The ringing finally disappears and the sound reaches back to him. "R.D, are you all right?" Tomi holds him, supporting him.

"I'm..." He nods and didn't finish the sentence.

"We have to get back to the ambulance. We'll patch you up." She assures him.

XxX

Aka waits patiently at the other end of the collapsed section. She sees something moving on the other side. It's Tomi and R.D. She heaves a sigh of relief and climbs the rubble to get as close as possible to the other side of the section.

"Is everything okay?" She asks to confirm. Tomi answers with a nod, R.D, a weak thumbs up. "Good. I'll try to find a way to get you guys out of from there." She jumps back and assess the situation. She hears a moan, echoing from the lobby's hallway.

_Damn, not good._

There's nothing to force the rubble away. They're trapped on the other end.

"Tomi, how much rounds do you have in your pistol?" Aka asks worriedly.

Tomi checks then answers, "About three magazines full."

"Thirty rounds?" Aka states. Tomi nods and confirms. "Okay, hold them off while I'll find a way to force these rubble away." She runs off, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

XxX

After hearing her plan, Tomi gently let R.D down and takes out her Colt .45. She only needs one, using two could cost her to loose accuracy. She pulls the barrel and aim down her sight. They're not close enough for Tomi to be able to shoot accurately, so she waits. One finally got into range and without a second to breathe, she squeezes the trigger.

The sound reverberates around the walls and echoes down the lobby. The walker falls back with a bullet lodged in its brain. Tomi fires some more once they got into range. It's like being in a shooting gallery except that if the target gets to you, you're dead. Tomi ejects the empty magazine and slams in another one. Two more magazines to go. The walkers are all hurdled together making it seem like a large group. Tomi fires and kills another. It falls to the floor and trips the others.

It's been five minutes and still no sign of Aka. Has something happened to her? Tomi's on her final magazine, her arms barely able to hold the shock of the gun. She's weakening. Her head feels light and heavy at the same time. She's suddenly trembling. She fires once one of 'Them' got into range, but it misses.

_What?_ She couldn't suppress the shock in her expression. R.D saw it, but he has no rounds left to help her. Even if he did, he had assisted her long ago. Tomi fires another round but a click returns. The barrel's lodged back revealing an empty chamber. She must not have noticed it after her final squeeze of the trigger. She lowers her gun, shifting her focus back.

"Guys! Are you still alive?" Aka's voice returns.

"Yeah." Tomi answers weakly.

"Stand back, I'm going to blow a hole!"

XxX

In Aka's hands are explosive charges found in a locked box. The box also contained military guns which she had looted and placed in the ambulance. She locks the charges in place, some wedged in the holes of the rubble. She jumps back and pulls out the detonator.

"Three, two, one!" She screams, "Zero!" She press the button with her thumb and explosions after explosions shakes the floor, forcing the rubble to break apart and make an exit. Thick particles of dust lingers in the air before dissipating. Tomi and R.D escapes through the exit and enters the ambulance through the back.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sinichi asks coolly.

"Aka, do you know how to drive?" Completely dismissing Sinichi's greeting.

"Slightly."

"Close enough." He says. Aka enters and seats in the driver's seat. She shuts the door and locks it before strapping on the safety belt. She turns the ignition key and starts the engine. She steps on the accelerator to roar the engine. She shifts the gear stick and drives on, exiting the parking lot.

Down the road, groups of 'Them' starts to shamble toward the roaring ambulance. Without warning, the radio kicks in playing a loud rocking music of 'Born to be Wild' by Steppenwolf. Body count racks up as Aka drives them down, influenced by the music. The ambulance hits a hump at high speed and jumps up in the air, in unison to the chorus. Everyone in the ambulance screams with adrenaline as the vehicle crashes back down to the ground, flattening some of 'Them'. The ambulance veers left and right as Aka tries to steer it back into control. It takes her seconds before the ambulance drove straight. They cheer as they made it out of the district.

XxX

"Hello, is anyone on this frequency? Over." A male's voice suddenly calls over through a black radio. Aka turns off the music radio, cutting off the second verse of 'Highway to Hell' by ACDC. She picks up the mic and pushes the button to respond.

"This is Aka, a survivor, I'm on this frequency." She answers.

"Oh thank god! I'm trapped in a convenience store and need evacuation! A fire truck crashed into the side of the building and blocked all of my exits."

"Right, a convenience store? Which one?" Aka asks to confirm. The guy on the other end gives Aka a specific location. "Okay, we're on it. By the way, what is your name?" Aka questions before putting the mic back.

"My name's D-" Static and noise cuts the guy off. They're disconnected.

"Hello? Hey! Damn!" She tosses the mic away, not bothering to put it back. She turns the next corner and drives toward her destination.

XxX

"Hello? Hello! What the hell?" His eyes focus to the cord of the mic and noticed that it's ripped out from the radio. He lifts the mic so the cord's in front of him. He sighs and tosses it away. He walks away from the fire engine and to the back of the store where the drinks are being refrigerated. He picks a bottle and twists the cap. Before he could drink it, something zips by outside. He saw it through the cracks of the walls. He caps the bottle and places it by a shelf. He walks toward the crack, twisting his head with confusion. Was it his imagination?

"Is anyone out there?" He calls out. There's no answer. Something darts past again but his mind couldn't capture it, couldn't make out who it was. It's definitely a person. "Hey! If there is anyone out there, could you help me?" He places his hands by the side of his mouth, amplifying his voice. There's no answer, no reply. Two or three more figures darts side by side past his view. Someone's indeed outside. "Hey! In here! I'm not infected!" He screams. Nothing ever came. Something growls behind him. It's not the sound an animal makes, but that of a human. He turns slowly, eyes widened by what he has seen...

* * *

><p><em>So who's the next OC? Yes we all know it's a guy, but specifically who? Haha! Read on to find out! Sorry this is shorter than all chapters compared. Thanks for reading though!<em>

__Next time on Surviving Z Day!__

_"I thought I saw someone ran past."_

_"You must be the rescuers, oh thank god!"_

_"Gun shots?"_

_"I'm not infected!"_

_"What in the bloody 'ell?"_

**Chapter 9: Welcome to our Team**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to our Team

_Yet another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Welcome to our Team<strong>

The man steps away from the horror that has surprised him. It takes a step toward the man, staring blankly into his dull brown eyes. The man dodges a hand that tries to swipe at his face. He trips from the mess that litters the dirty, cold floor. He gets up and reaches for his modified Mossberg 500. He lurches back, cocking the beast that now rests in his hand. With a smirk, he didn't even know had crawled up to his face, he fires it.

XxX

Aka turns the steering wheel too far too fast, making the ambulance skid to a halt. The injured inside tossed and turned from the sudden stop. R.D holds his head in slight pain, wondering why Aka had done such a thing.

"What happened?" He asks, adjusting his black cadet cap properly. Aka moves closer to the wind shield, squinting her eyes. She looks to her left, then to her right. She leans back on the chair, letting out a breath.

"I thought I saw someone ran past." She finally answers. Sinichi swings his legs, letting them dangle off the stretcher. He looks to the side, where the front lay. He sees nothing but he hears the very faint footsteps that disappears seconds later. Someone indeed had ran off, but who?

"Must be your imagination." R.D informs, checking the bruises and cuts that he has received from the partially collapsed hospital. He clicks his tongue in annoyance at the trifle wounds that hurts him. He's a martial artist for crying out loud. He has suffered more fatal wounds than mere cuts and bruises. He suddenly feels slight depression crawling up inside of him, but he dismissed the feeling.

"R.D and Sinichi, stay here. We'll bring the trapped survivor back." Aka informs before sliding out of the driver's seat. Tomi follows quietly behind Aka with her dual combat knife equipped; her pistol has ran out of ammo.

They see the rear part of the fire truck at the front of the store, but it's inconvenient since Aka had parked the ambulance at the back. She walks with both of her katanas out, glistering in the sun light. It's almost blinding to whoever stares at it. She can feel the warmness of the blade even without touching it. It's clean and kept well maintained. She grips it tightly, barely noticing how heavy it weighs. Then, she hears something. Faint shuffles coming from inside the store. It could be the survivor, or it could be one of Them. She's betting on the latter, but something else speaks to her, telling her it's a survivor.

Tomi raises her combat knife into view. She glances around, feeling and seeing nothing suspicious. Her sense of awareness tops the rest of the survivors due to her past. She wonders if she should be grateful, but something else told her she's not. She too hears the shuffle coming from inside the store and she prepares herself.

Aka checks through the cracks, spotting the floor to be in a mess. Not only that, a bloodied corpse lay without a head along with the fallen food cans and snacks.

_Could that be the survivor?_ She checks again. _No, the body had already rotten days ago. Can't be him._

"Um, hello?" A voice calls out, it's quiet and hesitant. It's the same voice Aka and Tomi had heard over the radio. The man peers through the cracks, and they were now eye to eye. Both of them lurches back in surprise but the man's the first to recover.

"You must be the rescuers, oh thank god!" He sounds relieved. "The only way to free me is to activate the laddering system on the truck. The controls are at the rear end, in a box." He informs, gesturing with his head.

"Straight to the point huh?" Aka sighs nervously. The girls take a look at the opened control box, noticing two buttons and a joy stick. The buttons are coloured differently. The first red, and the second green. Aka presses the green button, activating it. The gears that controls the ladder chugs loudly, attracting unwanted attention.

'They' began to stumble out from every corner of every street, in a crowd, moaning with hunger at the girls. It'll take time before the ladder finally clears the movable rubble away, until then, they will have to protect the store and themselves. Aka lifts both of her twin katanas, letting it glimmer in the light. Tomi brandishes her combat knives, readying herself.

Without a moment of hesitation, Aka kills off the nearest two and dodges the third that attempted to grab at her. Swinging her leg round, she slams the back of her black gothic boot hard against the side of the third, letting it crumple to the floor. It convulsed and writhed, trying hard to get back up. Tomi finished it off with a quick and gut wrenching stab to the back of its head.

They're being surrounded too quickly and there's not enough space to swing effectively. Aka swings at the fourth but it manages to seize her hands and completely overthrow her balance. Both of them fall to the floor, but with Aka struggling underneath for escape. Tomi rushes ahead but something grabs her arms. She quickly yanks it away and stabs her combat knife into the side of its head. One by one, they seize Tomi by the elbows and arms. With her hands outstretched, she could feel it being forced back by the inhuman strength the dead has possessed. She lets out a short cry of fear as more hands begins to latch onto her.

Aka swings her sword wildly, at the attempt to back them off, but it's useless. More of them begin to fall to their knees and grab onto her, just like Tomi. Suddenly, her red midrift is being torn apart.

"No! Get away from me!" She lets off a series of wild punches and kicks that seemed to do nothing. A hand grabs onto her face and her pupils constricts with fear.

All too suddenly, several shots ring out. Ten loud and disorienting shots, to be exact, that deafened both Tomi and Aka. The grips that latched onto them suddenly lifts and disappears. Aka quickly rolls away and jumps back to her feet, panting sharply and holding onto her loosened red midrift. Tomi escapes the grips that had held her in place. She quickly stands behind Aka and both of them are now back to back.

"What had just happened?" Aka asks in between breaths. Tomi has no idea.

A soft sigh makes them turn. The man whom they were supposed to save has become their saviour. He pumps his Mossberg with satisfaction, ejecting a used shell.

"A-Are you girls all right?" He asks shyly while wiping away at the dust that has dirtied his green shirt. He turns back to look at them and forces out a smile, his green glasses catching the light's rays.

XxX

Sinichi hears the gun shots but only four manages to reach out to him.

"Did you hear that? That sounded like gun shots! Four of em!" Sinichi exclaims.

"Gun shots?" R.D responds, looking up and wondering why he had not heard it.

"Yeah, like bam bam bam." He imitates the sound that he had heard.

"Wait, that's only three." He informs with a raised brow.

"Urghh... Bam." He adds with annoyance bleeding through his correction. "Something must have happened, I'm going out to look!"

"I don't think so. With your leg in that condition, you're not going anywhere."

"Just a peek around the corner." He adds and pushes the back door open. The sun light blinds him for a brief moment. It's staggering and it pierced through his brain like needles. He looks away to the bloodied street where Aka and Tomi had headed. "Strange, the street wasn't _that_ bloody before." He says to himself and limp toward the front of the store. He holds the wall for support, then peeks around the corner. A man in his twenties, wearing a green shirt followed by navy blue jeans suddenly turns at him and points his Mossberg.

"Woah!" Sinichi rolls back around the corner and hides. Nothing came from the shotgun.

_Another shotgun? I've had enough of those things already!_ He screams in his mind, traumatized by the events that had happened hours ago. "I'm not infected!" He begins informing the armed man, "So could you please lower your shotgun?" He politely asks.

"Sure." The man replies and keeps his shotgun tied to his back. There's two, a Mossberg and a shotgun. It's positioned like an 'X' on his back, secure and safe. Sinichi limps out of cover and approach the man.

"You must be the survivor. My name is Sinichi Hizaku, what's yours?" He introduces and bows respectfully, taking into consideration of the man's age.

"My name is Dante Leone, nice to meet you." He replies with a thin smile on his face. He couldn't help but look at the wound he had suffered. It's badly bandaged and there's several band-aids with pictures of bunnies on them.

"My name is Akane Akatsuki, Aka." Aka's next on the introduction. She notices his gaze and couldn't help feeling irritated since she had ordered Sinichi to stay put, back at the ambulance.

"Natsume... Hitomi." Tomi says out her name, hesitantly. "Tomi." She then shortens it.

Aka suddenly starts to push Sinichi back toward the ambulance.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"I-I know but I couldn't help but feel worried about you guys." He mutters out.

_They are the only friends I have left..._ He voices out in his mind. Without him even realizing it, he's back in the ambulance with Leone accompanying them.

"Hello, my name is Ren Daoang but you can just call me R.D" He shakes the man's hand and smiles, but Tomi sensed something hidden in his smile. Could it be a ploy?

XxX

Night has fallen and a man in his brown leather jacket scans the darkness that surrounds him. He swings his flash light to a bunch of bushes that seemed to have swayed and shake. He adjusts his trucker cap and digs into his jacket pocket for a cigarette. He lights it quickly with a match and tosses it away into the damp soil and grass. A figure sprints quickly behind him. He twists around with his flash light pointed at nothing but stacked wooden logs. He inhales, giving his cigarette a brief moment of brightness before dimming back to a dull orange.

He exhales the smoke, that has invaded his lungs, with relief. He walks between two logs stacked like pyramids. Something sprints and jumps overhead. He raises his glock but couldn't quite aim at the speedy figure. It disappears as soon as it appears, giving him no time for a proper reaction. Someone or something growls at him from behind. The man could feel a cold sweat running down the side of his neck. Several more growls surrounds him. Several figures could be seen standing on the stacked logs. He's too afraid to lift his flash light, too afraid to see the faces of his demise. A loud howl followed by several screeches deafened him, forcing him to kneel and cover his ears.

"What in the bloody 'ell?" He couldn't even hear his own voice above theirs. Suddenly, something swipes at his face. He felt his own skin tore apart from his cheeks. It's brutal enough to feel the wind blowing through the wounds and the blood choking him. The figures screeched and sprints to the man. One by one they begin to tear him apart. The man scream with bloody pain and agony and it continues throughout the night. He wondered why god had still kept him alive, suffering with this pain as his gut is being ripped apart. His scream has turned into nothing but gags and groans through bloodied throat. His eyes constricted with pain and suffering.

Finally, his heart stops. They're finally eating him after what seemed like hours of toying with his insides. They're satisfied. The man's horrified look has plastered on his face. Bloodied and terrified. They screech and scream finally abandoning the body, sprinting away into the stillness of the night.

Something new approaches, but what?

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god! This actually took me longer to write than I had expected! I do hope you have enjoyed that! That's Dante Leone for you, but more about him will be described in the next chapter, hopefully! Thanks for reading!<em>

___Next time on Surviving Z Day!___

_"Good news. This rooftop was used as refuge!"_

_"Guys, run run! It's Them! Run!"_

_"There are more survivors other than yourself?"_

_"Did it... saw me?"_

_"It's Kohta, Kohta Hirano."_

_**Chapter 10: Special Guests**_


	10. Chapter 10: Special Guest

_This is a 10__th__ special chapter, hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Special Guests<strong>

After applying a new set of bandages on his injured leg, Sinichi turns to look past the mesh and toward the front window. Dante Leone, sitting on the passenger seat, rubs the back of his neck nervously as Aka drives the ambulance dangerously through the crowd of Them. The ambulance jumps and bounces as the wheels race over the pile of dead bodies. Once the ambulance tipped too far to the side, nearly flipping over, but with Aka's quick reflexes, she manages to avoid flipping it on its side.

There is a metal bridge spanning over fifty meters over a huge river up ahead. To their dismay, it is lifted. The sun is setting, glazing the ocean to their right a hot pink and orange. It is a beautiful sight that made them forget all about the apocalypse for a moment. Once they turn back to the bridge, everything seemed to have been darkened. It is sinister and ominous. Aka and Leone alights the vehicle to scout ahead for a moment. The others soon follow suit, standing side by side, staring up at the raised metallic bridge. It is held up by strange mechanisms and gears the seems to interlock with much complexity. A gust of wind brushes past the iron bridge making it creak loudly. Up on the walkway, a figure approaches over the rail bars. His glasses, it is definitely a guy, shines and reflects over the remaining sunlight that slowly descends down the horizon. With a hard enough look, Tomi could actually make out the boy's face. A high school boy, slightly short and overweight. He has black shoulder length hair with bangs that reaches to the side of his temple. His bangs seem to stretch outwards, obscuring the side of his face. What attracts everyone's attention was the assortment of guns he had with him. He was like a moving gun shop. He greets everyone below with a warm wave and a smile.

"Hello down there!" He drops his hand back down to the rail bars.

"Hello! Could you lower the bridge so we can drive through?" Aka asks with nervousness in her voice.

"Wish I could but I can't. This whole district is out of power. If you can restore the power in the power plant not too far from here, the control box over there," He points to a bulky box that looks like the controls for the bridge, he then continues, "Will work once again." He places a hand above his brow to look at something in the distance. He squints his eyes then points to a building that was almost swallowed in darkness. "I can see the power plant from here. Get there and restore the power. We'll be waiting for you." He informs then proceeds to rest his elbows on the rail bars.

"There are more survivors other than yourself?" Sinichi asks, taking a limp forward.

"Yes, there are." He answers after taking a quick look behind him. "I think it is best if you make haste to the power plant. The streets and alleyways are going to get dark."

"You're right, thanks." Sinichi bows politely. He looks back up at him with a puzzled look. "Um, I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Kohta, Kohta Hirano." He smirks.

XxX

The sky had already turned black. Tomi stares into the void for a brief moment, but it felt like ages. She felt drifted and disoriented but once she looks away, her senses returns.

"Tomi, are you okay?" Aka asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." She answers.

After turning the next corner, the others are faced with another dead end. Sinichi clicks his tongue with annoyance and feels the wall with his hand.

"This is going no where." His focus suddenly shifts to a metallic ladder that was hidden in the darkness. R.D points his flash light at it, noticing how rusted it has gotten. "I'll take a look from the roof. I'll cover you guys from there. And while I was in the ambulance," He digs into his pocket and reveals a walkie talkie the size of a human palm. "I took these." He pass one to Aka and kept the other for himself. "That way, we can communicate efficiently."

"You're not coming with us?" Leone asks with much confusion.

"Not with my injury. I'll only slow you guys down. Don't worry, I'll use this baby." He taps his Howa 1500. Thanks to Kohta Hirano, he had been given a new scope for his sniper rifle. Though not impressed by how Sinichi has treated his sniper rifle, Sinichi had explained that it was a misunderstanding and he had simply found the rifle in its already current condition, ruined.

Sinichi takes a careful step on the first rung of the rusted ladder and rests his injured leg upon the other. He clambers up, feeling the others watching him carefully in case he falls. If he does fall, R.D would be there to catch him. He made it up without any problem. It is dark and it's hard to see eight feet in front of himself. He carefully takes a step forward, but something manages to hit the tip of his shoe. He takes his phone out and shines a dim light at whatever he had hit. He nearly dropped his phone at what he had seen.

XxX

The others reach a small park after walking up an incline. R.D scans the area with his flash light, noticing several corpses littered on the floor and benches. The stench is so unbearable, it made everyone retch for a moment. It took them a while before they got used to the smell. Aka and Tomi felt disgusted and surely the smell would stick on them. Leone notices something about the corpses. Each and every corpses were riddled with bullets. Pieces of their flesh and cloth from their clothes are strewn all over the floor almost confetti like. A party must have been held here. A party of death. Leone and R.D chuckles at the thought for a brief moment, then proceeds to walk around the corpses, in case they ever decide to get back up and eat their flesh. Aka and Tomi walks around them, but opposite from where R.D and Leone are. The power station is visible up ahead.

"Guys, are you guys there?" Sinichi frantically calls through the walkie talkie.

Aka responds, "Yes, we are here."

"Good news. This rooftop was used as refuge!" He exclaims excitedly. Through the walkie, Aka could have sworn she heard pages flipping on the other end. "I have found a book containing a list of radio stations and evacuation locations. There's a map here too." Aka could hear Sinichi unfolding the map. There are buildings circled with a red marker." There is a short pause as Sinichi matches the evacuation locations with the circles on the map. "Only a few evacuation locations are still available and it is on the other side of that raised bridge."

"Noted. We'll get the power back as soon as we can." Leone chimes in, responding with full confidence.

"Good luck." Two beeps cuts the communication off. Aka tightly grips the walkie in one hand while holding her katana in the other. A strong gust of wind blows through the trees and past the gaps of the benches. Several canned drinks fall to the floor, emitting a loud, metallic clang. It rolls toward the survivors, filling them with dread. There's silence for a moment. The calm before the storm.

A loud screech echoes into the sky and it seems to fall down onto them like tons of weight. They hear something. Footsteps, lots of footsteps rushing up the incline that reaches the park. Way off at the entrance, the survivors see dark figures. They're running with an incredible speed and they seem to be running toward them.

"Guys, run run! It's Them! Run!" Sinichi screams over the walkie talkie. It beeps harshly in Aka's hand. They got the info, but their legs seem to be stuck in place with horror. They quickly take a few steps back, staring into a hundred furious eyes. "RUN!" Sinichi screams one last time and fires a few shots that takes some of the closest one down. The bullet that whizzed from the rooftop shakes their terrors off, temporarily. They quickly spin away and dashed for the power station, not looking back.

They still have ways to go but dashing quickly shortens the distance. Leone's panting rapidly, trying to keep up with the others. He could hear their growls behind him and the nails that scratches the tip of his back. Without a moment of hesitation, he points the shotgun behind him, past his shoulder, and pulls the trigger. Loud screams of pain deafens him and it dazed him for a brief moment. He's breathing heavily now, running slower with every passing moment. He stops to take a breath, then peeks back. He wished he hadn't done it.

There were about hundreds of Them running down the small slope that leads to the pathway he's at. All of them, running and screeching like crows in a corn field. He turns back to find the survivors all waiting for him, breathing heavily.

"Let's go Leone!" Tomi gestures frantically. Leone nods tiredly and jogs to them.

"What the hell? Why are they running?" Leone questions through rapid, harsh breaths.

"Guys, keep running! I can't get them all you know!" Sinichi yells through the walkie.

"Shut up! We know!" Aka snaps back furiously.

Without a moment to waste, the others continue their way to the power plant with only a few kilometres left.

The gate and guard booth are in sight, and so are the runners that are catching up behind them. The gate is opened and all that is left is to close it. Leone is the last one to run through. They quickly shut the gate, forcing it close. It slams against the end and locks itself. A mechanical beep assures this. The runners reach to the metallic gate, slamming their hands on it and trying to break it down. The survivors takes several steps back, afraid the gate won't hold.

It did hold, however, the runners had other plans in mind. They clamber up the gate and over it.

"Hooleee sh- Quickly into the power station!" R.D orders with his finger pointed to the front doors. They dart towards the building with Leone giving it all his got. His breathing starts to get difficult and he start to run with a slouch. One of the runner catches up to him and proceeds to jump on top of him. Leone shuts his eyes and awaits his death. A faint bang, off in the distance, was all that he had heard. Nothing else came.

"Leone! Hurry up! Sinichi will cover us from the rooftop!" Aka said.

He turns back to the rooftop but it's barely visible from here. He couldn't even see Sinichi.

_I owe you one..._ He thought and a thin smile stretches across his face. The door finally opens after Tomi had broken the lock. Everyone quickly enters and shuts the door behind them. Using a plank that was conveniently placed beside it, they barred the door. They are safe, but only for now.

XxX

Sinichi looks through the scope and fires off his last round. A splat of blood emitting out from its head gave him the feeling of satisfaction.

"Take that you stupid wanker." He softly imitates an Australian accent. He looks through the scope once again, looking around at the wandering runners. One manages to catch his attention. "What the?" He knows he is imagining it but something tells him he is not. It is too real to be surreal. He gulps, then breaths softly against the barrel of his rifle. Through the scope, one of the runner seems to be looking right at him, into the scope. He rests the dot of his scope slightly above his target, taking gravity into consideration. He then squeezes the trigger, but only a dry click was all that he had heard. He is empty and there are no more clips for him. He sees the runner opening its mouth into what seems like a scream. It then runs away from the power plant with the other runners following behind the first.

"Did it... see me?"

The screeches got louder and more deafening, but they were still kilometres away. Sinichi's heart starts to beat wildly and cold sweat starts to run down the side of his face. He pulls away from the edge of the roof, frantically looking for a place to hide.

_Yes, yes it did!_

**Highschool of the Dead. Surviving Z-Day.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm not too sure if that was a cliffhanger ending, but mind you, I won't end all endings with a cliffhanger. It feels like I'm not giving the characters any break from their hardships and yes, I do think characters are the same as breathing, living human beings. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!<em>

__Next time on Surviving Z-Day!__

_"Freeze!"_

_"I'm simply looking for something to entertain me."_

_"Now let us see how much you bleed."_

_"You've been, THUNDER STRUCK!"_

_"Sinichi, what happened? Sinichi? SINICHI!"_


	11. Chapter 11: Danger! High Voltage!

_So I was told that writing in the past tense might help flow the story quite a bit. So this is my attempt at going back to writing past tense. There will be errors so I apologize in advance. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Danger! High Voltage!<strong>

Sinichi, hidden in the darkness, held his phone closely to his chest, breathing into it. He spoke softly at it as though it was a living, breathing human being accompanying him. He breathed sharply and quickly, forcing little warm air to fill his lungs. Trying hard not to cough, he simply cleared his throat and continued like a madman. He was paranoid; he heard noises which were not there and seeing things that did not exist.  
>"It is Them. Somehow they can see and hear and not only that, they can <em>run.<em>" He emphasised the last word strongly.

_Clang clang clang clang!_

Someone or something seemed to be hurrying up the rusted ladder. Sinichi, still hidden in the darkness, crouched quietly. He took a peek and saw a dark figure getting off the ladder and toward the ledge where Sinichi was once at. The figure seemed to be looking around for something.

"Hm?" The figure moans. It bent down to pick up a rifle cartridge that was ejected during the shooting. The figure raises the cartridge and examined it thoroughly before tossing it coolly over its shoulder. Sinichi felt for his pistol and quietly takes it out. He knew he stood no chance against the figure if it turned out to be another 'maniac'. He locked the barrel of the gun in place and pulled the hammer before revealing himself.

"Freeze!" He ordered, raising the gun up to his eyes. The man turned with terror and immediately took out his meat cleaver. His face was covered with a balaclava, making it hard for Sinichi to identify him. He wore a vest with several pouches on its side and a black shirt underneath. His faded blue jeans were torn on the knees and it almost fluttered in the wind.

The night was cold and dark, but the meat cleaver he held was plain to see, so was the glistening blood on its blade. Fresh, thick blood that made Sinichi's stomach turn.

"Hehe, another victim?" The man spoke in a harsh voice. He confidently took his step toward Sinichi, but Sinichi simply waved his gun, forcing him back in his place.

"What are you looking for?" Sinichi asked while hiding the fear in his voice. It was harder than he had expected, as he himself had heard the falter in his voice, the slight tweak in his emotions. His hands trembled from both the weight of the gun and the reality that stood before him.

"I'm simply looking for something to entertain me." His voice spun like the voice of a madman, rising and lowering octaves like waves. "Maybe I'll chop you like I did with the others." He raised the cleaver, letting the thick blood shine in the moonlight. His balaclava seemed to have shifted upwards into what seemed like a smile hidden behind the woolen mask. He briskly walked toward Sinichi and swung the cleaver down in an arc, missing his left shoulder by a centimeter. Sinichi dodged it and raised his gun back up at his target.

"Back off or I'll shoot!" He ordered with a shaky, violent voice. The man simply laughed at his attempt to stop him. He walked toward Sinichi once again, raising the cleaver up into plain view. Before the man could swing it down, Sinichi kicked him squarely but poorly in the gut, driving him to the edge of the roof. His spine slammed hard against the edge which forced him to scream briefly in agony. His back throbbed like poison stabbing itself into his flesh. He staggered forward, holding his back like a old man. All in one fluid motion, the maniac threw the cleaver at Sinichi, who effortlessly dodged it.

Too occupied with the flying cleaver, the maniac seized the opportunity and tackled Sinichi to the ground. Both wrestled hard for escape but no one seems to be winning. Their arms locked against each other and Sinichi could smell the man's breath, which reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. The man managed to pull his own arms back and without hesitation he slammed one down hard into Sinichi's face, knocking him unconscious.

The man felt for his belt and held a cold, plastic handle of a knife. He pulls it from his belt and grinned madly at his work.

"Now let us see how much you bleed." He whispered and raised his arms with the knife clutched tightly in his grip. With a breath, he dropped it down hard into Sinichi's heart.

Blood splattered across the floor, reaching up to the handle of Sinichi's dropped pistol. The man's reflection could be seen, disoriented and stretched, across the barrel of the gun.

XxX

Aka scanned the last corner that lead to the main power room. It was safe. The room was huge and held many large metallic boxes that stored wires and conduits. Those metallic boxes which were evenly separated had the sign of a yellow triangle with a shock in the middle. R.D raked the walls for the master switch, still unable to find it. Tomi, looking up with her flash light, noticed many wires and coils that pass electrical charges from one box to the other. In awe, she walked blindly toward Leone and bumped into him by accident. Both apologized and continued to look for the main switch.

"Is this it?" R.D called to the others, pointing to a lever with black and yellow caution stripes wrapped around the handle.

"We have found the master control. Turning on the power now." Aka informed over through the walkie talkie. She gestured to the lever, ordering R.D to pull it. He did, but nothing happened for a moment. A loud hum and a vibrating buzz was all that they had heard.

"What's going on?" Aka looked around, confused.

"Give it a moment." Leone stated and took a step forward. He raised his arms as if he was praying to the gods and with a wide smile stretched across his face, he screamed,

"You've been, THUNDER STRUCK!"

Right on queue, as if he had memorized a part of a play in a wide theatre, lightning struck all around, popping and cracking to life, brightening the room like a blue sun had fell from the heavens. He laughed and screamed with huge excitement as if Frankenstein had come to life, begining his plans for world domination. He was feeling great, he was feeling nutty. He looked insane from others perspective but he didn't care. He turned to the others with insanity in his eyes.

"Shall we get going?" He grinned almost madly at them.

_Should I be grateful he's in our team?_ Tomi thought so almost comically and chuckled.

From the windows, the others could see the streets illuminating up one by one, filling the darkness with bright light. R.D could see Them, exposed and vulnerable. The survivors quickly exited the room only to be found surrounded by Them.

"What the? They weren't here before!" Aka screamed, taken aback by their sudden appearance. One got too close to her but with the half nutty Leone behind her, he quickly pulled her away and shoved the barrel of his shotgun at the target, pushing it back. It stumbled around before finally falling on its arm, forcing it to bend the wrong way.

The dead seemed to be crowding in from the front entrance. The barred door must have been taken apart by their great strength. The only way out was through the back, but they had no idea how to get there. Running blindly and unable to read the broken signs and texts covered with blood on the walls, they had to find a map of the building.

Running loudly down the brightly lit corridors, there was no escape or a decent place to hide. All they had to do was shove them away, saving their ammunition and strength, and run.

Finally seeing an exit sign above a door, they quickly make their way through it, almost busting it open. Now they were at the back end of the power plant, with several electrical boxes spitting sparks and shooting electricity all around. One of Them blindly headed toward the survivors and staggered between two electrical boxes. Without warning, electricity arced from one box to the other, sending hundreds upon thousands of volts into the dead.

"You've been... Thunderstruck?" Aka recalled the words Leone had shouted. She found it fitting and it rolled down her tongue nicely. What was left from the whole scene was a charred body, convulsing with static.

"Now let's get out of here." R.D enounced whilst pulling out his collapsible baton. Everyone agreed with him and ran by the side of the plant to reach the front entrance. Aka pulled out the walkie talkie and pushed the button to talk.

"Sinichi, we're going back to the ambulance, meet you there!" She said, barely containing her excitement. There was nothing but static, the biggest static she had ever heard before. She pushed the button once again and repeated her last statement. There still was nothing but static. "Sinichi, what is your situation, over?" She stopped running and placed the receiver close to her ear. The static lasted for a while, but after that, silence kicked in. A soft moan returned through the receiver, the moan sounded draggy and lifeless. It was one of Them. Sinichi was in trouble.

"Sinichi, what happened? Sinichi? SINICHI!"

**Highschool of the Dead. Surviving Z-Day.**

* * *

><p><em>I do hope you enjoyed this quick, short chapter! Thanks for reading! See ya!<em>

___Next time on Surviving Z-Day!___

_"No way..."_

_"I'm going to go find Sinichi and Aka."_

_"I'm already at the other side! Didn't you notice that the bridge had already been lowered?"_

_"Looks like my luck has run out."_

_"Tomi... Get the rifle."_

_**Chapter 12: Last Cry from the Dead**_


	12. Chapter 12: Last Cry from the Dead

**Chapter 12: Last Cry from the Dead**

"No way..." Aka's walkie talkie dropped to the ground and it clattered against the cold concrete floor. The ladder that lead to the rooftop was gone, leaving nothing but the screwed holes in the wall. The rungs nor the side bars were to be seen. It was as if it did not exist. Aka touched the wall and hoped it was just her imagination, but the rough wall was too real to be a dream. The ladder was clearly gone, maybe forcefully ripped out from its place. It didn't matter how the ladder disappeared, she didn't give it a moment to ponder any longer as there were more important things to worry about.

She pulled her hand to her face but felt nothing in her grip. The walkie talkie that had slipped out from her hands didn't register in her mind. She didn't notice it until the last moment. She looked around and finally saw it under a bright alley light. It had fallen further than she had expected it to be. She walked toward it and picked it up. Something suddenly caught the corner of her vision; a light reflecting off from an object with a reflective surface. It shined brightly from the shadows, and most of its features were obscured in the dark.

She walked towards it but suddenly felt sick and uncomfortable. The feeling that a person gets when he or she knows she's dealing with something dangerous, or even deadly. She tried hard to dismiss the thought, telling herself it was only fatigue and she had not been sleeping for hours, thus the feeling she's getting. It was almost paranoia but after taking her final step towards it, she stopped. The object was clear to her now and a wave of discomfort struck at her, turning her stomach with uneasiness. She bent down to pick it up. It was heavier than it looked and she could feel its power just by touching it. She could still smell the gunpowder and feel the warmth of its barrel.

_Sinichi, this is your rifle, isn't it?_ It was an empty question which did not need an answer, but she had the need to ask it herself. It felt as though if she did not she would go insane, or just mentally break down. _It is... heavy..._ She gently rests the butt of the rifle to the floor and leaned slightly against it. She breathed out restlessly, wondering where Sinichi could be.

XxX

The others, excluding Aka, ran back to the ambulance as quickly as they could. Aka had told everyone to return and that she would bring Sinichi back, but that was almost half an hour ago. Aka had not responded nor even gave a hint of what she was doing. There was nothing but silence and it was driving everyone in the vehicle mad.

"Aka, Sinichi where are you?" Tomi tapped her leg vigorously and chewed a part of her bunny shaped bread. To R.D, it looked like _she_ was the infected one, biting part of its ear and cheeks. To her sides were her empty Colt .45, accompanied by two daggers which seemed to sparkle under the faint light of the roof's lit bulb. She chomps the last piece and hopped off the stretcher which she was sitting on.

"Woah woah," R.D cuts her path to the exit of the ambulance. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to go find Sinichi and Aka." Tomi answered almost unemotionally.

"Right," He looked to the side as if annoyed or irritated and continued, "And if you're missing as well, we will have to look for _three_ of you. Wouldn't that make things harder?" He turned back to face her with eyes hidden under the shadow of his black cadet cap. Tomi didn't retort; she was speechless.

Two hard knocks made them all turn to the back door of the ambulance. Leone pumped his shotgun and aimed it well, pointing the barrel directly above the handle bars. If the dead comes through, its head would be nothing but chunks of flesh and meat.

"It is me, Aka. I'm coming in." She said, her voice tired and dejected. The door soundlessly opened and Aka stepped in. She closed it shut once she was inside. Aka gently placed the rifle beside Tomi's empty guns. Everyone was bewildered and confused. Why would Aka have Sinichi's rifle?

"What happened Aka?" R.D asked, and tried hard not to falter. "What hap-"

"I don't know," She answered and shook her head, saddened that she had came back with no information about him whatsoever. She tiredly sat on the same stretcher where Tomi had used and continued, "The access to the roof is gone and this is the only thing left; his rifle." She tapped it gently as though it was an artefact which would crumble with a hard shake.

"Guys? What are you guys still doing there? C'mon! Get that ambulance to the other side!" An ecstatic and comical voice cracks up through the walkie talkie. It was Sinichi, and he was laughing joyfully through the talkie. "Sorry but I should have contacted you guys sooner. Looks like I was out of range!" He stated.

"Sinichi, is that really you? Are you okay? Where are you?" Aka grabs the walkie talkie and quickly responded, playing a game of twenty questions. Everyone crowded around her, relieved after hearing his voice.

"I'm already at the other side! Didn't you notice that the bridge had already been lowered?" Sinichi answered quickly, chuckling at their obliviousness. Aka turned to face past the front wind shield. The bridge had indeed been lowered, but when? It didn't matter any more. Sinichi was safe and all they had to do was meet him on the other side.

"Right, we'll meet up with you later." Aka said while gesturing R.D to the driver's seat. R.D exited through the back and hopped into the driver's seat. He twisted the keys, that was still in the ignition, and started the engine. He switched to the appropriate gear and drove down the road and toward the metal bridge. Kohta and his friend were still up on the walkway, watching them as the ambulance raced past with speed.

"When you're here, tell Kohta to raise the bridge." Sinichi ordered. His last order sounded cold and almost forced in a way, but the others were filled with too much relief to notice.

Once the ambulance reached to the other side, it jumped as the wheels struck the gap that separates the bridge to the road. Everyone exhaled with a _'whoo' _and laughed merrily at their sync. R.D slid out of the driver's seat and informed Kohta to raise the bridge. He nods and ran back to the control box.

"So Sinichi, where are you?" Aka asked, looking around. The bridge was slowly rising past their ankles and up to their knees. Slowly but surely, the bridge was being raised.

"Over here." He answered almost sadly. He raised a hand, forcing everyone to turn. To their astonishment, he was not here, but back onto the other side. "Looks like my luck has run out." He said and lifted an arm, bloodied and poorly bandaged.

"No... This can't be. You're going to be okay! Kohta, lower the bridge quick!" Aka yelled at him.  
>"Make up your mind! Raised, or lowered!" He retorted, patience running thin.<p>

"Lower it!" Aka ordered with her hands on the side of her lips.

Before Kohta could even push a button, an explosion blasted him back a few feet. The control box sizzled and spat sparks from a hole in the side. Kohta's eyes slowly focused onto Sinichi, who had his pistol raised and the barrel forced back, revealing an empty chamber.

"Are you crazy? They'll hear you!" Kohta screamed agitatedly. "And what the hell are you doing!"

"No, Aka. I won't be okay. I'm no where _near_ okay!" Sinichi screamed back over the rushing waves below. "This is the end of the line for me. I have one last request."

"This can't be happening! How? Why?" Tomi frantically asked everyone around here, but no one could give her an answer. Sinichi ignored their cries, mind only concentrated on the poison that was slowly eating away at his consciousness. He was feeling sick and he knew that it wasn't the bad food that he had eaten. It was something more malicious, more alive, and it was crawling in his veins, slowly killing him. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be one of them, so he had a request for them.

"Please, just kill me before I turn." He begged, knees shivering and arms twitching, almost convulsing. "Take the rifle that you had found. There's one more bullet. I have saved it in times like this." He laughed weakly at himself and shook his head disappointedly.

"Guys! You better hurry! They are coming!" Kohta spotted several figures running toward Sinichi from behind. They were still far away, but with their speed they could easily catch Sinichi before he could turn into Them.

"Hurry! What are you waiting for!" Sinichi screamed with tears running down his cheeks. "Stop staring at me and do it! I don't want to turn! I don't want to loose all of you! I want... to keep my sanity as it is." His last sentence was a whisper, but everyone heard him clearly.

"Tomi... Get the rifle." R.D ordered without a single hint of emotion in his voice. His eyes were covered with shadows, making it hard for Tomi to read his expression. He inhaled deeply and ordered again. "You heard him right? Get the rifle now." Tomi weakly scrambled to the back of the ambulance with the back door already wide open. There it was, his rifle sitting idly on the stretcher.

"I think this is what I deserved, for abandoning my friends back at school."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I think this is best for both of us."

"You _think? _There must be a better solution!"

"Just do it, kill me now."

"No! We won't do it!"

"Why are you torturing me?"

"We are not! We don't wa-"

"Do you want me to forget all of you!" Sinichi finally shut everyone up with his heavy words. Tomi returned with the rifle, heavy in her hands. R.D shakily grabbed it from her and rested the butt end of it against his shoulder, leaning onto it. He peered into the scope. The figures behind Sinichi were getting close. R.D aligned the dot to his head, shaking and trembling. Sinichi took out his phone and quickly spoke through it. He finished and threw it hard over the bridge. Leone caught it effortlessly as it gyrated down toward him. "Do it." Sinichi whispered. R.D read his lips, understood his command. His last command which he would ever give out.

The runners were meters away from him, others were starting to dive in. Without another moment to waste R.D pulled the trigger.

"Good luc-"

_Bang_

_'A boy, who only sought to find escape from the madness, ended up finding escape from his life. Sinchi Hizaku was strong willed, but it wasn't enough to Survive the Crisis Z.'_

* * *

><p><em>That is the final chapter for Surviving Crisis Z! Now then, I will be accepting questions and I will answer them in the next chapter which will be titled 'Questions, Answers and Trivias (Fun facts)' Thanks for reading!<em>


	13. Chapter 13: Q&A, Fun Facts and Credits

**Questions, Answers, Fun Facts and Credits**

So this is a chapter for answers to questions and some fun facts about Survival Crisis Z. Let's just begin!

**Questions and Answers!**

Q Question  
>A Answer<p>

Q: Are there going to be more Survival Crisis Z?

A: Yes, there will be more Survival Crisis Z.

Q: What happened to the rest of the group, after Sinichi's death?

A: They moved on, probably still surviving or probably dead, but time will tell.

Q:What happened to the dude who attacked Sinichi?

A: There will be a story written exclusively for Sinichi's Audio Logs. There he will explain what happened.

Q: Did Sinichi have a girlfriend before the outbreak?

A: Nope. He is a shy type of guy who couldn't convey his feelings to a girl he likes/loves.

Q: What will happen to the OC's that has submitted?

A: They will have a place in another story.

Q: Will the group from Survival Crisis Z join the new story?

A: Probably. Need to ask their permission first.

**Fun Facts!**

**Chapter 1: Character Introduction**

The first audio log Sinichi did was a small reference to 'I Am Legend' where Will Smith was talking through a radio to call out to any survivors.

When Sinichi screamed"Hey! Down here! Down hereee!"Damn it! Was a reference to Left 4 Dead Louis's call to the flying chopper.

**Chapter 2: Escape**

Gordon Freeman is the protagonist of the Half Life series and he is seen carrying a crowbar, thus the question he asked R.D the moment he saw him."Gordon Freeman?"'

**Chapter 3: Obstacles to the Hospital**

Sinichi is easily fascinated by awesome neon green colored shoes... particularly Converse.

Sinichi finds the Totoro bag to be quite cute, but he does not mention it anywhere nor tell Tomi about it.

Māshī byōin is 'Mercy Hospital' in Japanese. Another reference to Left 4 Dead.

**Chapter 4: Through the Buildings, Down the Street and to the Park**

Sinichi loves sniper rifles.

Who the hell puts flammable objects like napalm canisters in wooden boxes anyways?

**Chapter 6: Radio Room**

A classmate helped me with the start of the chapter where Tomi is challenged to shoot a zombie from a distance with only a pistol.

The rooftop of the hospital has the same scene as Left 4 Dead Mercy Hospital campaign.

Even the 'ETA' of the chopper is the same as L4D.

**Chapter 7: The Quarrel, The Fire, The Fight**

I have no idea how to write a good close quarter combat scene where R.D's martial art is included, so I did my best to visualize it in my head and type it out.

**Chapter 8: Rubble Trouble**

The author's note is best to be read in Toby Turner's voice. Toby Turner is a stand-up comedian, actor, songwriter and a YouTube personality.

The guns which Aka had looted were never used in the whole of Surviving Crisis Z.

The runners were introduced here, but has very little screen time.

**Chapter 9: Welcome to our Team**

This is the probably the only chapter where 'They' actually manage to grab hold of the survivor's clothes, thus close to death.

A line was referenced from Red vs Blue. It was when Sinichi asked if R.D had heard four gun shots and only managed to mimicked three gun shot sounds with his mouth, then adding one more after noticing his lack of an 'extra' gun shot.

The ending scene where a man was brutally killed by runners has almost the same environmental scene as Alan Wake's lumber yard.

**Chapter 10: Special Guests**

Sinichi mimicked an Australian accent when he said "Take that you stupid wanker." It is a reference to 'Sniper' from Team Fortress 2.

**Chapter 11: Danger! High Voltage!**

Title is related to a sign you see near cables or electrical components.

Thunderstruck is a song by AC/DC. Awesome band...

Sinichi fooled the maniac into thinking his gun's loaded, which in reality is not. Just like the game 'I Am Alive.'

The power plant is actually a part taken from Alan Wake American Nightmare, but with changes.

**Chapter 12: Last Cry from the Dead.**

Sinichi has worked with rifles for a long time. Shooting a control box from that distance using only a pistol is no problem for him.

The ending monologue is similar to that of 'Twilight Zone' where every beginning and ending has a monologue.

**Survival Crisis Z**

I actually had nightmares and dreams where I am literally _in_ 'Survival Crisis Z'. One nightmare was when Sinichi Hizaku was killed the way I did not want him to die. He was killed brutally from behind, his guts and intestines ripped apart with blood gushing out horribly.

Yes, some parts were written off from a dream, and then it was elaborated.

If you are in (GMT+08:00) Kuala Lumpur, Singapore time zone, you might have noticed that after the school holidays were over, all chapters were published every Sunday, except for two chapters. Yes, it is true. One chapter however didn't make it in time and fell short on a few minutes, meaning... 00:17 am Monday. So yeah...

Even though it was the school days, I managed to write every week and publish it every Sunday.

**Special Thanks to...**

To the people who participated in this story!

Ren Daoang (Renchard19)

Natsume Hitomi (LexxieLuvsU)

Dante Leone (CetraTezirit)

Akane Akatsuki (DoNTbESCaREd )

Sinichi Hizaku (Sinlimitless)

To the people who submitted their OC's!

(Too many people to name out. You know who you are!)

And to the people who reviewed and expected more!

The reason why I ended it early is because no one wants to read a 20+ chapter story. It is boring! I am boring!

**!IMPORTANT NOTE!**

If you guys do not know, I live in Singapore. In the 9th of June, I will be flying to San Fransisco for a one month trip. You know what that means? A month long wait before a new story begins! YEEEYY! If anyone lives near San Fran, maybe you could meet up with me, haha! That is all, thanks for reading!


End file.
